love the way you lie
by ketsunoana
Summary: -¿que es esto?- le entregué los papeles -Te estoy regalando tu libertad.solo firma- miró los papeles unos segundos -¿esperas que firme?- encogí los hombros -de todas formas me voy a ir- ese día sasuke empezaría a pagar cada una de las cosas que me hizo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡al fin mi segundo fic! Amé la idea porque en este Sakura no se la pasa sufriendo por Sasuke, sino todo lo contrario, ¡espero que lo disfruten! **

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

Era justo el día de nuestro aniversario número tres, entré a su oficina con un maletín en una mano y un regalo en la otra, era un reloj que le había comprado con algo de dinero que tomé de su cartera.

La secretaria no estaba, así que pasé sin problemas. Odiaba verla ahí, pretendiendo que éramos amigas. En cuanto me iba se iba a revolcar con mi marido. La puerta estaba entreabierta, desde afuera escuché a la zorra pelirroja gemir su nombre. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y me recargué en la pared, los dos estaban muy ocupados para notar mi presencia –mi amor- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, los dos voltearon a verme, se quitó a Karin de encima y se abrochó la camisa – señora Uchiha, yo…- me reí con algo de nostalgia al escuchar eso… me recordó cuando Sasuke y yo éramos jóvenes. Cuando era demasiado inocente para notar con a clase de bastardo que me había metido

_-Te amo- me dijo en el oído. Estaba acostada a su lado en una hamaca, el viento enredaba mi cabello mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en el suyo. De pronto se levantó y entró a su casa -¿A dónde vas?- intenté bajar, pero me detuvo haciéndome una seña para que parara –ya verás. Ahora vuelvo- me quedé sentada en el pasto de esa casa que en aquellos tiempos parecía el lugar perfecto para criar a mis hijos. Salió con las manos en la espalda, cuando estuvo frente a mi me mostró una cajita negra –Sakura…- dijo algo nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía así, siempre se veía tan seguro -¿te casarías conmigo?- tardé algunos segundos en procesar la pregunta, lo abracé –me encantaría-_

El sonido del cierre de Karin me sacó de ese recuerdo –no te preocupes, querida. No me molesta que se entretenga un rato. Después de todo yo soy, como dijiste, la señora Uchiha- la pelirroja salió con la cara roja, Sasuke no hizo nada –Sakura… yo…- -no te preocupes, _amor_. Ya lo sabía- le aventé el paquete con el reloj y abrí el maletín en una silla, ya que su escritorio estaba mojado -¿Qué es eso?- le entregué los papeles –felicidades, Sasuke. Te estoy regalando tu libertad. Solo hace falta que firmes y podrás acostarte con la cabeza de cerillo toda tu vida si así lo quieres-

Miró los papeles, en su mirada pude ver todo menos gusto -¿esperas que firme, Sa-ku-ra?- solía sonrojarme cada vez que decía eso, ahora me daba asco escuchar mi nombre de su boca –no lo sé. De todos modos me tomé la libertad de sacar mis cosas de la casa. Firmes o no ya me perdiste-

**Tan… taaaan. Ya lo sé, estuvo corto, pero solo quiero saber si les gustó para seguirlo. Dejen un review diciéndome su opinión y lo consideraré [nah, no se crean no soy una evil bitch. Solo quiero saber si vale la pena hacerlo]**


	2. Chapter 2: recuerdos

**¡Dios mío! Cuando vi tantos reviews casi me pongo a llorar. En el primer capitulo de este fic tuve mas reviews que en los seis del otro. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que escribieron algo.**

RECUERDOS

Salí de la oficina y me encontré a la pelirroja en la recepción, saque un billete de mi bolsa y lo puse en su escritorio –te lo manda Sasuke, puta- frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos mientras salía del edificio.

Me subí a mi auto, el cual estaba lleno de ropa y maletas. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Ino, ella seguía viviendo en la casa de nuestros padres con el vagabundo que tenía por novio, era un pelirrojo que tocaba en bares y algunas fiestas -¿Sakura?- dijo sorprendida -¡que milagro! Desde que te casaste con "soy perfecto" Uchiha no me has llamado- rodé los ojos –voy a quedarme en la casa. Por favor, no quiero llegar y encontrarme una montaña de cajas de pizza y otra de condones- mi hermana y su novio rieron al escuchar eso –Gaara, si te veo tocar a mi hermana una sola vez vas a quedarte fuera de mi casa- escuché que murmuró algo –eres una perra envidiosa- me reí con ella –ahora es mi turno de envidiarte, aunque con esa cosa que tienes por novio va a ser difícil-

_Íbamos de camino al aeropuerto, Ino iba manejando y Sasuke iba en el asiento de atrás, los tres estábamos bastante desvelados y mi hermana iba más cruda que el sushi -¿segura que vas a poder regresar sola? Porque anoche tomaste mucho y…- -¡no eres mi madre, frentona!- no, no lo era. Pero la había cuidado desde que tenía doce años, cuando mamá y papá murieron en un accidente de carro._

_Llegamos al aeropuerto y entregamos los boletos, estábamos a punto de entrar a la sala cuando se acercó a mí –que envidia. Estoy segura de que lo único que vas a conocer son las sabanas del hotel… y no te culpo- no lo entendí hasta que vi su cara de pervertida -¡CERDAAAA!- Sasuke me tomó la mano para que no la golpeara e intentó besarme, pero Ino lo impidió –déjame despedirme primero, tú la vas a tener toda una semana- me abrazó y le dije en el oído –eres una perra envidiosa-_

Llegué a la casa algo tarde, cuando entré escuché los resortes del viejo colchón -¡Ino, ya…!- me interrumpieron los gemidos de mi hermanita, ella llevaba dos meses con su novio y seguramente había tenido más sexo que yo en todo mi matrimonio. Tomé un vaso de jugo del refrigerador y subí al que era mi cuarto, al lado del de mis padres. Ahí había ido la primera vez que supe que Sasuke me engañaba

_Regresé del trabajo unas horas antes, había pasado una semana desde nuestra luna de miel y el trabajo me había impedido comer con Sasuke, así que pedí permiso para salir antes ese día_

_Abrí la puerta de la enorme casa, iba a gritar su nombre, pero alguien más lo hizo –Sa-Sasuke…- me acerqué a la puerta y vi a Karin enterrar las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke_

_Manejé hasta la casa vacía de mis padres, no me molesté en cerrar la puerta y subí a mi cuarto. Me senté en el colchón húmedo por las goteras y abracé mis rodillas mientras lloraba, ¿yo no era suficiente? Lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, hubiera hecho lo mismo que esa puta sin pedirle nada a cambio._

_Me vi en el espejo de mi tocador, tenía el cabello de un color extraño, estaba pálida, y mi cuerpo no había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en preparatoria. Karin era alta, tenía el cuerpo perfecto… -¡basta! ¿acaso no te valoras, imbécil?- me levanté de la cama y tomé mi teléfono, si Sasuke se acostaba con su secretaria ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo con su hermano? _

-Sakurita- la rubia entró a mi cuarto después de algunas horas –la cena esta lista- me sonrió -¿te lavaste las manos?- volteó a verlas –emm… claro… ¿quieres pedir comida china?-

Después de la cena subí a mi cuarto, Ino entró después -¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?- se sentó en una esquina de la cama –se acostaba con su secretaria- abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, después de unos minutos golpeó la cama -¿Qué le pasa a ese infeliz?- volteó a verme -¿y a ti que te pasa? Deberías estar histérica o llorando- encogí los hombros –hace mucho me di cuenta que llorar no sirve de nada… así que me cogí a su hermano… dos veces… en su cuarto- la sonrisa de la cerda crecía con cada frase que decía -¿Cuándo dejaste de ser una pendeja?- suspiré –a veces el dolor te hace entender cosas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres años que iba a dejar a Sasuke me hubiera reído en su cara, pero supongo que las cosas suceden por algo- mi teléfono empezó a sonar, cuando lo levanté vi el nombre en la pantalla y sonreí

-Itachi, que bueno que llamaste-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba sentado en la oficina, viendo los papeles firmados por ella ¿Qué había hecho? En el momento que me dijo que se iría me di cuenta de cuánto la amaba, el dicho nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Karin era solo una distracción, algo que usaba para hacer el trabajo menos pesado, pero Sakura era única, por eso la había hecho mi esposa. Con Karin nunca había sentido lo que sentí con ella

_Estábamos en mi casa, toda mi familia había salido a una fiesta, pero me quedé con la excusa de que tenía demasiada tarea. Sakura estaba sentada en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados y dándome la espalda –no, Sasuke ¿y si salgo embarazada?- rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan exagerada? -eso no va a pasar. Y si pasara, ¿Qué más da? De todas formas vamos a casarnos un día- pude verla sonreír por el espejo -¿enserio?- volteó a verme. No le contesté, estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa era un "si"_

_La besé lentamente saboreando sus labios. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cuello, me ayudó quitándose la blusa mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su falda. En unos segundos la ropa de los dos estaba esparcida por la habitación. Sakura estaba roja y no sabía qué hacer, veía cada movimiento que hacía con una sonrisa ¿de qué mierda se reía? Nunca lo supe, pero esa sonrisa hizo que fuera mejor que todas las veces anteriores. _

_Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me besó, comencé a penetrarla lentamente, no quería lastimarla. Cada cierto tiempo me detenía para verla, amaba la cara que hacía cuando paraba. Era como quitarle un dulce a una niña -¡Sasuke, no me hagas esto!- _

–Sasuke-kun, ya que tu esposa está lejos ¿quieres seguir donde nos quedamos?- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta –ya casi es hora de cerrar, ve por tus cosas o te dejo adentro- me siguió -podemos ir a tu casa- me paré, ella chocó con mi espalda –primera: no me tutees, y dos: ¿no crees que en vez de andar de zorra deberías ir a cuidar a tu hijo?- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –entonces nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches- moví los hombros para que me soltara, le aventé las llaves y fui hacia mi auto –tu cierras-

En el camino vi el auto de mi hermano estacionado en un restaurante. Seguramente ya había hablado con Sakura, quería saber como estaba, así que me paré estacioné

Pregunté por su mesa y la mujer en la recepción señaló una mesa al fondo, primero lo vi a él, estaba acariciando la mano de una chica. Y luego vi a la dueña de esa mano. Mi esposa -¡¿Qué demonios haces con ella?- empujé a un par de personas en el camino hasta llegar a su mesa, Sakura llevaba un vestido negro con algunas lentejuelas. Era el vestido que le compré para festejar ese aniversario –cálmate, hermano- Itachi se levantó y trató de hacer que me sentara -¿quieres que me siente a ver como intentas quitarme a mi esposa?- ahora la peli rosa habló -¿quitarte a tu esposa? Tu eres el culpable de que yo me haya ido, Sasuke- la vi sonreírle a Itachi por un segundo antes de continuar –¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- le dije a Itachi –hay tantas mujeres afuera y tu decidiste salir con ella…- la peli rosa me interrumpió golpeando algo contra la mesa –es muy similar a lo que tú hiciste. Teniendo a alguien que te amaba en casa fuiste a revolcarte con la puta de tu secretaria. Y de verdad espero que haya valido la pena- tomó su bolsa y se levantó de la mesa, la tomé de la mano –Sakura, regresa conmigo, por favor- su cara no cambió, seguía igual de enojada

-por favor. Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, regresa conmigo- una sonrisa apareció en su cara y me abrazó, un choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo. Acercó su cara a la mía, esperaba un beso, pero en vez de eso sentí un dolor agudo _¡la puta te dejó sin huevos!_ La peli rosa soltó una carcajada, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Itachi y salió de ahí, dejándome en el suelo, semiinconsciente

Desperté al escuchar un ruido, al abrir los ojos me encontré a la mujer que me recibió en la puerta viéndome, cuando me senté sonrió –esa mujer sí que sabe golpear- se hincó a mi lado y acercó su boca a mi oído –si quieres puedo sobarte- rodé los ojos –no, gracias. Ya perdí demasiado en putas- frunció el seño y me aventó un papel -¿Qué es esto?- la mujer siguió caminando –es la cuenta de la mesa de la beisbolista de pelo rosa-

Llegue a la casa, donde me esperaba mi gato, Naruto. Tenía un amigo muy parecido a él, además, siempre que su novia venía se ponía a frotarse contra ella [haha eso suena taaaan raro :P ~ketsu.]

Una de las fotos no estaba, era la de Maka. Nuestra pequeña hija, había muerto antes de cumplir los seis meses en un accidente de auto. Después de su muerte Sakura no dejó que la tocara. Decía que si se embarazaba de nuevo se mataría. Recordé que poco después de que ella murió empecé a llevar a Karin a la casa –eres un cabrón, Sasuke. Después de que tu hija se muere se encuentra con la noticia de que el bastardo de su marido la engaña. Soy un pendejo, un pendejo- aventé el marco vacio al suelo y empecé a llorar. Pero me lo merecía, y lo sabía muy bien. Todo lo que Sakura había sufrido durante todos esos años yo lo había sentido en ese día. No era nada sin Sakura ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso para aprender algo tan obvio?

Encendí la luz de mi cuarto y vi una nota en la cama, tenía mi nombre. Sonreí al ver que seguía siendo la misma ingenua de siempre ¿Quién mas podría leer eso?

_Sasuke:_

_Cuando leas esto voy a estar muy lejos_

_No sé cómo, pero al fin logré alejarme de ti. No creo que vuelvas a verme, y, por favor. Si llevas a Karin a la casa no le muestres el cuarto de Maka._

_Nunca entendí que nos pasó, al principio todo parecía tan perfecto. Nunca peleábamos, yo te amaba… y por solo unos meses fui feliz pensando que tú me correspondías. Pero hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. De verdad espero que encuentres a alguien más y que a ella si la ames. _

_¿sabes por qué me reí la primera vez que hicimos el amor? Pensaba si tú sentías que tu piel se quemaba cada vez que me tocabas, justo como la mía… ¿sientes lo mismo con Karin? _Había una marca justo al lado de las últimas dos palabras, seguramente una lagrima. Al final vi un "te amo" medio borrado, y encima había un "te amaba" con su letra perfecta en color rojo. El papel aun olía a cereza

Empecé a ver borroso, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. El gran Sasuke Uchiha, perseguido por todas las mujeres que conocía, estaba llorando como un niño por la única mujer que de verdad había amado ¿Quién podía culparme? Había perdido todo por nada, había perdido mi razón de vivir, Sakura Haruno

**Pues… este capitulo estuvo algo confuso [?] si tienen alguna duda solo dejen un review y yo les contesto… o también si les fascino y me aman y pagarían millones por leer esta mierda :P bueeno, gracias de nuevo a ls que me regalaron un review [ls amo a tods] **

**¿quieren galletas? aprieten este botón**

**l**

**l**

v


	3. Chapter 3: ¿arrepentida?

**Escribir 2480 palabras NUNCA me había costado tanto… siento demasiado la tardanza,** **pero estaba algo triste… bueno, espero que les guste :D **

Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta _seguramente es el imbécil de Naruto… espero que no se quede mucho. _Me levanté de la cama tan rápido como pude, sentía que la cabeza me iba a reventar -¡teme, abre la puerta!- rodé los ojos, cuando salí de la habitación vi que el resto de la casa era un desastre. Había algunos cojines rotos, vidrios por todos lados ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Al recordarlo no quise abrirle a Naruto, no quería que me preguntara por Sakura, ni que viera cuanto me afectaba que Sakura se fuera –se que estas ahí. Sakura me lo dijo- abrí la puerta en un segundo -¿Sakura?- el rubio entró, al ver el desastre volvió a salir –si, le hablé para preguntarle sobre… algo… de Hinata. Le dije que te mandara saludos y me contó lo que pasó…- no quería su lástima. Hubiera deseado poder decirle que todo iba mejor sin ella, pero él era a la única persona que no podía engañar.

-teme…- me dijo viendo el suelo -¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre acostarte con la puta de tu secretaria teniendo a alguien como Sakura?- entró a la casa y caminó en círculos por la sala, rompiendo aun mas los pedazos de vidrio -¡mira tu casa… mírate! Si te vieran en el pasillo llamarían a la policía- no me podía ver tan mal… después de todo solo había pasado un día… o dos… -has estado una semana completa encerrado. Itachi ha tenido que hacerse cargo de la empresa solo… Fugaku esta tan molesto- una semana encerrado… ¿Por qué no podía Sakura solo regresar? –Voy por mis cosas- -¿para?- rodé los ojos –trabajar, baka- el rubio murmuró algo sobre cómo ser hijo del dueño lo hacía todo más fácil

Llegamos a la oficina, donde mi hermano me esperaba –Sasuke…- no pudo decir nada mas, ya que le cerré la puerta en la cara -¡teme!- me dijo el rubio y abrió –gracias, Naruto. Ve a la oficina, por favor. Necesito hablar a solas con mi hermanito- el dobe asintió y salió de la habitación -¿Por qué Naruto te obedece? No debería, él…- -es tu nuevo asistente. Mandé a Karin al primer piso- cuatro pisos de diferencia, nada mal. Antes de que saliera lo llamé –si tocas a Sakura te mato- sonrió y se dio la vuelta –demasiado tarde-

El día se pasó bastante rápido, tal vez porque no quería llegar a casa. En cuanto me acosté sonó el timbre unas mil veces -¡ya voy!- cuando abrí alguien me atacó con ¿chocolates? -¡teme, teme, Hinata está embarazada!- tomé uno de los dulces –Naruto, así no es como funciona…-explicarle sería un pérdida de tiempo, –no entiendo por qué Hinata quiso tener un hijo con alguien tan baka como tu-

Hablamos algunas horas sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que el rubio recordó que tenía algo que hacer –teme, tengo que irme. Olvidé comprar leche y Hinata se pone como loca si llego tarde- antes de salir se dio la vuelta –el viernes hay una cena. No puedes faltar- Hinata era la mejor amiga de Sakura, así que seguramente la invitarían -¿va a ir mi esposa?- el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dije eso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-claro que no, Sakura. El teme no puede ir, tiene una cena de negocios- el rubio dijo nerviosamente, seguramente Hinata lo esperaba, o más bien, esperaba su cena –está bien, ahí estaré- -oye... ¿podrías no llevar a Itachi? Él es mi jefe y…- -está bien, Naruto. En realidad no lo he visto desde hace unos días- -bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos en la noche?- -si- colgué y puse el teléfono en una mesita al lado de mi cama

-¡Ino!- la rubia subió –necesito que me ayudes a elegir un vestido- saqué mi maleta y la abrí –este- apuntó a uno negro, tenía algunas piedras brillosas en el cuello. Lo saqué y busqué los zapatos que le quedaban –a dónde vas?- dijo con una sonrisa, esperaba que fuera con Itachi de nuevo –a una cena que organizó Naruto, Hinata está embarazada y quiere hacer algo para celebrar- –¿el rubio idiota?- asentí -Pero Hinata es tan bonita y lista. Debería darle miedo que su hijo salga igual de idiota que él-

Llegué al lugar, Hinata y el rubio estaban sentados, tomados de la mano. Me hizo recordar cuando anunciamos que Maka iba a nacer y sonreí, deseando que esos tiempos regresaran

-felicidades, Hinata- la abracé –buenas noches- escuché una voz y la reconocí al instante, el dueño de la voz no venía solo, traía a su secretaria pelirroja. Quería golpearla, llorar, gritar, pero solo tomé mi bolsa -¿te vas tan pronto, Sakura? Pensé que ya no te importaba- _igualada… _regresé a mi silla, al lado de Hinata –no, yo no me voy a ningún lado…- Naruto se levantó –pero tu sí. No tienes nada que hacer aquí- el rubio tomó a Karin del brazo –espera, ella viene conmigo- ¡la estaba defendiendo! Sentí que el aire me faltó unos segundos –no recuerdo haberla invita…- -pero yo lo hice- Naruto iba a reclamarle –no importa, deja que se quede- le dije, los dos me miraron –está bien- dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Hinata.

Casi nadie habló durante la cena. Sasuke besó a Karin más de una vez, haciéndome recordar algo que deseaba olvidar

_**Voy a prepararle arroz con…**__ un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos –Sa-suke- me acerqué a mi cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y vi la espalda de Sasuke, de pronto unas manos salieron de debajo de él, enterrándose en su espalda. Las uñas y el cabello eran del mismo color, rojo. Era la segunda vez que pasaba, pero no quise hacer nada. Pensé que sería la última, así que salí de la casa y toqué el timbre, dejando las llaves en la mesa. Escuché a la pelirroja gritar algo, algunos pasos y luego salió sin camisa –hola…- no me dejó pasar –lo siento, amor. Olvidé mis llaves en la mañana- lo besé, olía al perfume de Karin -¿puedo pasar?- volteó hacia atrás –si… Karin vino para ayudarme con un trabajo- -vaya que te ayudó…- -¿Qué?- -no, nada. Déjame entrar- la pelirroja estaba sentada en el comedor, tenía unos papeles al revés, Sasuke se acercó y los volteó. _

-deberías firmar ya- le dije a Sasuke, su sonrisa se esfumó –pero…- -no hay ninguna razón para seguir casados. Tú tienes a Karin y yo a Itachi- lo ultimo lo molestó -¿y que si no quiero que te vayas?- Karin se enojó, yo sonreí –eso debiste pensarlo antes- fingí ver un mensaje en el teléfono –tengo que irme, Itachi me está esperando. Te doy una semana para firmar, de lo contrario lo haré a la fuerza y te voy a quitar todo- le sonreí y salí del lugar

Iba a abrir la puerta de mi auto, pero alguien lo impidió, al levantar la vista pude ver que era Sasuke, me perdí en sus ojos un segundo y luego reaccioné -¿Qué demonios quieres?- -que regreses- intenté abrir, pero me quitó las llaves –ya déjame en paz- empecé a caminar hacia el restaurante, tal vez Naruto lo alejaría o al ver a Karin me dejaría en paz. Me tomó del brazo –Sakura, ¡te amo! Me arrepiento demasiado de todo lo que te hice y solo quiero…- el sonido de mi mano contra su mejilla hizo que un par de personas nos vieran -¡ya deja de mentir! Ya no te creo nada, estoy harta de darte oportunidades y ver como las desperdicias, estoy harta de llorar por ti, estoy harta de que me mientas. Ya no quiero que me busques, y quiero esos papeles firmados esta semana- le quité las llaves y me subí al auto, iba a buscar a Itachi.

Toqué el timbre de su casa, me movía de un lado a otro, quería que abriera pronto. Cuando lo hizo lo besé puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse. Lo empujé hasta el sillón más cercano –un hola hubiera sido apropiado- me di cuenta de que llevaba ropa demasiado elegante para estar solo en su casa, se levantó y pude ver que tres hombres de traje nos miraban, uno de ellos se reía y los otros dos tenían la boca abierta –espérame arriba- me dijo en voz baja.

Llegué a la enorme habitación, y me acosté en la cama, nunca había visto esta parte de la casa, solo el primer piso. Esperé diez o quince minutos y él entró –siento mucho haber hecho eso. no sabía que estabas ocupado- sonrió –está bien. No era nada importante- se acostó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, no sabía si lo dejaría hacer algo mas –te quiero- le dije, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Era cierto, lo quería. No podía hablar de amor, ya que, por mucho que me pesara, seguía amando a Sasuke

-no sé porque no me di cuenta antes- dijo en voz baja -¿de?- -cuando eras novia de mi hermano, nunca sentí nada por ti- -eso ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta de verdad deseaba poder olvidar a Sasuke, y pensé que si no podía tenerlo a él, su hermano sería un buen premio de consolación. Y, quien sabe, podría terminar queriéndolo. Vi su cara unos segundos, imaginando que era Sasuke, y me sentí mal por él. Solo lo estaba usando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

Karin se levantó -¡¿Qué fue eso?- la ignoré y fui a sentarme -¿Por qué me trajiste si solo ibas a rogarle a Sakura que regresara contigo?- rodé los ojos –Karin, no te quiero. Solo te usé para poner celosa a Sakura, así que ya puedes irte- la pelirroja empezó a llorar y se levantó

-esa es la idea más estúpida que has tenido- le dije a Naruto. Ponernos juntos en el restaurante fue idea suya –era una idea muy buena. Tú la arruinaste trayendo a Karin ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- me levanté y le dejé un billete, no vi de cuanto era, pero seguramente alcanzaría –tengo que irme. La televisión me espera-

Llegué a mi casa y aventé las llaves, después me aventé a la cama –la amo- me imaginé a Itachi besando a Sakura, no podía, no quería imaginarlo haciendo otra cosa. Si lo hacía iría a su casa a matarlo.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, jugué videojuegos, vi una película, me asomé por la enorme ventana de la sala, jugué cartas solo… nada me hizo olvidar la imagen de Sakura e Itachi. Comprendí lo mal que debió sentirse Sakura al verme con Karin.

El despertador sonó, haciendo que tirara la torre de cubos que había hecho en el cuarto de Maka. Me levanté, desayuné algo y salí de ahí.

Al entrar vi a Itachi con una gran sonrisa, perecía que me decía 'yo no pude dormir porque estuve toda la noche con Sakura… tu seguramente no lo hiciste por jugar cartas' –tienes razón- le dije y me encerré en mi oficina. Vi los papeles al lado de mi computadora y los aventé, nunca firmaría esa mierda. Sakura sería mía hasta el día que me muriera, o por lo menos no podría casarse con nadie más

-Sasuke, tienes una visita, es tu…- alguien lo jaló, era mamá. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos -¡¿Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho eso a mi nuera?- escuché un grito, y cuando entró vi que tenía a Karin agarrada del cabello. Me costó mucho no reírme –y con esta mujer… jamás pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo- me levanté –mamá, ya soy un adulto…- -¿un adulto? Un adulto no falta a la compañía y le deja todo el trabajo a su hermano, un adulto le rogaría a Sakura que regresara, alguien maduro valoraría a una mujer como Sakura. Tu solo eres un imbécil con demasiada confianza- soltó a Karin, quien salió corriendo

-ya no tiene caso que lo haga- mamá frunció el seño -¿planeas casarte con esa zorra?- moví la cabeza –Sakura no va a regresar, me odia- -aunque no te lo mereces, estoy segura de que ella te va a perdonar- golpeé el escritorio -¡mira esto! Quiere que nos divorciemos, ¿no lo entiendes?- tomó el papel y partió la primera hoja -¡eso no sirve de nada, mamá! ella… ella está con Itachi-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos meses desde que cené con Sasuke. Había empezado a vivir con Itachi un mes atrás. Era un hombre divertido, simpático, y me amaba. Nunca lo vi voltear a ver a otra mujer cuando estaba conmigo. Había empezado a olvidar a Sasuke y quería bastante al Uchiha mayor.

Me despertó con un beso -¿Qué hora es?- vi el reloj -¡las ocho! Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- me besó de nuevo –pedí el día libre, quiero mostrarte algo- lo acompañé a la sala, en la mesa de centro había una caja negra, era pequeña y alargada –ábrela- la tomé y la abrí lentamente -¡Itachi!- era un collar con cuatro diamantes y una perla –no debiste…- hace un mes llegaste a esta casa, y nunca había sido mas feliz. Es lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte- le sonreí y lo besé, se sentó en el sillón y yo sobre él.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Rodé los ojos y contesté

-¿bueno?

-Sakura, voy a firmar

-¿e… enserio?

-sí

-emm… te veo en diez minutos, ya sabes donde

Colgué el teléfono -¿Quién era?- dijo al verme tan emocionada –Sasuke- frunció el seño –va a firmar- sonrió y me abrazó, dándome vueltas por todo el lugar –voy a cambiarme. Ahora bajo-

Llegamos a la oficina del abogado. Su auto estaba afuera –te espero aquí. Llámame si necesitas algo- asentí y entré al lugar. vi a Sasuke esperándome en el sillón, me sentí orgullosa al no sentir absolutamente nada –te ves… muy bien- me abrió la puerta y entramos. El hombre le entregó unos papales nuevos y nos dejó solos, ya que Sasuke se lo pidió -¿Por qué decidiste firmar?- tomó la pluma –me di cuenta de que tu felicidad es lo mas importante, y por mucho que eso duela tuve que aceptar que no eras feliz conmigo- todos mis esfuerzos y el tiempo que usé en olvidarlo se fueron a la mierda

-tengo miedo de firmar- dijo tomando la pluma –no puedo respirar. Es como si una navaja estuviera en mi garanta. Pero ¿sabes algo?- puso la pluma en el papel, sin moverla –este papel no es nada. Voy a seguir luchando mientras tenga oportunidad. Sé que no fuiste tú la culpable de nada, fui yo. Pero espero que regreses pronto a casa, porque sé que esto es complicado y que esto del amor no se nos da. Pero te amo y supongo que eso es lo que cuenta- empezó a poner su nombre en el papel –espera…- volteó a verme con una sonrisa -¿sí?- le quité la pluma de la mano –no…-

**¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? Demasiado corto, interesante, aburrido, lo aman, lo odian… de verdad amo sus reviews y me encantaría que me dejaran uno… o dos… **

**Bueno, quise dejarlas en suspenso para hacerlo más interesante. ¿creen que Sakura regrese con él? **


	4. Chapter 4: esto no esta pasando

**¡hola de nuevo!**

**Recibí un comentario sobre los diálogos y esta vez escribí diferente. Espero que así sea más fácil leer. **

–espera…- volteó a verme con una sonrisa

-¿sí?- le quité la pluma de la mano

–no…-

La puse encima de su nombre –aquí es donde debes firmar- le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo y puso su nombre

-gracias- le dije, aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando

-¿me harías un favor?- un tuve tiempo de contestar, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Mi piel no cosquilleaba, no cerré los ojos, no sonreí… nada. Él pudo notarlo

–¿no sentiste nada?- asentí, no podía hablar –entonces… ya no me amas-

–Es que no te lo mereces- salí del lugar, Itachi me esperaba

-¿Cómo te fue?- hice la sonrisa tan grande como mi boca lo permitió

-¡volví a ser Sakura Haruno!-

Vi a Sasuke salir de la oficina, tenía cara de querer matar a Itachi. Se acercó al carro, esperaba que lo golpeara, que hiciera o dijera algo

-Itachi- dijo intentando sonreír –cuídala mucho-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y subió a su auto, Itachi encendió el auto y salimos de ahí. Le subí al radio, ya que ninguno habló…

_I am done_

_Smoking gun_

_We´ve lost it all_

_The love is gone_

_She has won_

_Now it´s no fun_

_We´ve lost it all_

_The love is gone_

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn´t keep _

_Your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world´s been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We´ve found our lives being changed_

_Babe, you lost me…_

Itachi apagó el radio

-me encanta esa canción. No la quites- le dije haciendo un puchero

Pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla y me mostró un líquido transparente en él

-no me gusta verte llorando por él-

-no es por él-

-por favor, Sakura. Vi la forma en que lo mirabas-

-Itachi, sería una tonta si lo perdonara-

-entonces eres una tonta-

Se bajó del auto, nunca me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

-¡Itachi, no te enojes!-

Volteó a verme

-no es contigo, es solo que me da tanta rabia… he estado dos meses haciendo todo para que me quieras, y ese cabrón llega y con solo decirte dos o tres palabras te…-

Lo besé, no quería que siguiera hablando

-ahora te quiero a ti-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡mierda!- llegue a la oficina aventando papeles. Naruto me siguió, recogiéndolos todos

-¡bakasuke!- me dijo el rubio enojado -¡deja de maldecir y supéralo! Todo esto fue culpa tuya y de nadie más-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-¡dobe!-

-¡teme!-

-¡cállense los dos de una puta vez! parecen mocosos de primaria- gritó Tayuya

-¡no es mi culpa que estés amargada porque ningún hombre te quiere!- dijo Naruto, sonriendo burlonamente

Tayuya levantó el dedo medio y salió de la oficina

-¿firmaste?- dijo el rubio más tranquilo

-Sí-

-¡¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto jalándose el cabello -¡ese no era el plan!-

-no digas pendejadas. Ella ya no me quiere, acabo de comprobarlo-

El rubio me aventó una carpeta, seguramente había cosas que firmar y un par de recibos y cheques

-está bien. Te lo mereces-

Rodé los ojos y me puse a trabajar…

El día se pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, al firmar el último papel Naruto llegó con una bolsa blanca

-traigo tu cena- levantó la bolsa

-hmp- le dije. Hubiera dicho gracias, pero no valía la pena gastar saliva con Naruto

-de nada- dijo el rubio

-si necesitas algo o no quieres estar solo puedes venir a la casa. Hay varios cuartos extra- se quedó unos segundos, tenía cara de estar tan preocupado como una madre viendo a su hijo con hipotermia jugar en la lluvia

-estoy bien. Puedes irte-

-Sasuke… puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, soy tu mejor amigo-

Lo sabía, sabía que él me escucharía, pero eso no significaba que me entendiera. Él tenía a Hinata, y estaba a meses de ser padre. Yo sabía lo feliz que era, y me alegraba por eso. Pero él nunca había pasado por lo que yo pasaba en esos momentos, eran tantas emociones desagradables juntas: celos, enojo, tristeza, decepción… y todas me las merecía

-Está bien. No pasa nada-

Se rindió con un suspiro y me dejó la comida en mi escritorio. Comí un poco y lo demás lo guardé para el desayuno. Las comidas enlatadas y sopas instantáneas me tenían harto.

Llegué a la casa, me acosté en la cama y encendí el radio

_And we tried_

_Oh, how we cried_

_We lost ourselves_

_The love has died_

_Ant though we tried_

_You can´t deny_

_We´re left as shells_

_We lost the fight_

_Now I know you´re sorry_

_And we were sweet_

_But you chose lust when you deceived me _

_And you´ll regret it_

_But it´s too late_

_How can I ever trust you again?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Me levanté de la cama, eran las dos. Itachi dormía arriba, lo que me hizo sentir mejor. Odiaba hacerlo sentir mal

-no debería llorar por ti- sequé las lágrimas -¡pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo!- tomé algo y lo aventé al suelo, no supe que era

-¿Sakura, que pasa?- la luz se prendió

-n-nada. Iba caminando a la cocina y me tropecé con…- vi la cajita en el suelo, estaba entreabierta, se veía algo brillante –un diamante…-

-¿Qué?-

-no, nada. Voy por agua-

Cerré la puerta de la cocina y me recargué en ella –un anillo- me golpeé la nuca un par de veces con la puerta –va a darme un anillo de compromiso-

No encendí la luz, así que me tropecé varias veces antes de servirme el vaso con agua

-bueno, me voy a dormir- me di la vuelta

-Sakura, espera-

-¿s-si?-

-Te amo- me dio la vuelta y besó mi frente

-Itachi, tengo sueño…- le dije en voz baja. Me soltó –buenas noches. Te quiero-

Me quedé acostada en la cama, viendo hacia la luna por la cortina abierta. Podía ver el mar desde ahí

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- no quería casarme con él… no por ahora. Lo quería bastante, pero pasar toda mi vida con otro Uchiha sería incómodo. No podríamos ir a la cena familiar de Mikoto, ni al cumpleaños de nadie de la familia, no quería que Itachi pasara por eso

Saqué la cobija de la cama y me la puse encima para salir a la arena, seguía algo caliente por el sol

-teníamos todo- me acosté en la arena –todo… y se lo diste a ella-

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-Mierda, ya no aguanto más- le dije a Naruto_

_-uh, teme. Yo tuve que esperar un año-_

_-¡pero tú no estás casado!-_

_-dale tiempo, sigue mal por lo de tu hija-_

_-¡han pasado más de cuatro meses!-_

_-cálmate, bakasuke. Deberías estarla apoyando en vez de solo pensar en eso-_

_Karin entró y rodó los ojos al ver que Naruto estaba ahí_

_-ya me voy, teme. Soy alérgico a las zorras- me reí con el rubio mientras salía de ahí_

_-hm, si yo fuera Sakura me aseguraría de que no salieras de la cama- se recargó en el escritorio, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía _

_-¿Qué quieres, Karin?- le dije molesto_

_-lo que Sakura no, ya sabes…- se hincó frente a mí y puso su mano en uno de mis muslos _

_-Karin, no…- se levantó y puso un dedo en mi boca _

_-shhhh- escuché el sonido de un cierre y su vestido cayó al suelo -¿ahora vas a decirme que no?-_

_**Mierda…**_

Esa fue la primera vez que engañé a Sakura. Al terminar no me sentí culpable. Las dos tenían la culpa: Sakura por desatenderme y Karin… ella era una zorra.

-Sasuke- Itachi entró en mi oficina, vi algo rosa por la puerta antes de que la cerrara

-¿Qué quieres?- dije moviendo la cabeza para ver si veía a la peli rosa

-tenemos una junta en diez minutos con el cliente que conseguiste, vienen desde Londres y es muy importante que esta vez te comportes- la última vez que asistí a una de esas juntas, acabé diciéndole a un cliente varias cosas sobre su madre, con un ojo morado y sin contrato

-sí, sí. Ya voy-

me levanté sin ganas, la noche anterior había sido una de las peores, no pude dormir pensando en alguna forma de recuperar a Sakura, creo que hasta había rezado, sintiéndome realmente estúpido "pues… se que nunca hablo contigo, pero… si existes… ayúdame a recuperar a Sakura. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero ya aprendí, y nunca, nunca lo volveré a hacer…" me sentí estúpido al terminar, pero estaba tan desesperado que hubiera hecho lo que fuera.

La sala de juntas estaba al final de un largo pasillo, antes de entrar sentí que alguien me miraba, al voltear la cabeza mi mirada se encontró unos ojos jade _Sakura…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me había quedado a vivir en casa de Hinata y Naruto, no podía seguir viviendo con Itachi. Ese día Hinata tenía que llevarle el desayuno a Naruto, y aunque me desagradaba en demasía la idea de encontrarme con cualquiera de los Uchiha no tuve más remedio que aceptar acompañarla

-no te preocupes, solo le dejo esto y nos vamos… ¿quieres ir de compras?- asentí, eso me serviría para despejarme un poco

Me dejó en una salita y entró a la oficina de Naruto, casi al fondo del pasillo

-¡Sakura!- vi que Itachi caminaba hacia mí, maldije un par de veces y le sonreí -¿Qué haces aquí?- vio la oficina de Sasuke

-Hinata le trajo comida a Naruto y no me quise quedar sola en la casa-

Vio su reloj, supuse que como una excusa para terminar con nuestra "animada" conversación

-lo siento, pero tengo que irme- intentó besarme, pero me moví. Suspiró y entró a la oficina de Sasuke.

Por la abertura en la puerta pude ver su cara, por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, un escalofrío me recorrió

-sí, sí. Ya voy-

Los dos salieron, al principio volteó hacia el otro lado, luego volteó a verme, mi corazón se aceleró, y ¿sonreí? Mierda, Hinata no debería tardar tanto.

Me levanté del sillón, justo cuando Sasuke pasó a mi lado, su mano tocó la mía, mi cuerpo de volvió un cable, lleno de electricidad.

Fui al baño, que quedaba cerca de ahí y me mojé la cara con agua fría

-esto no puede estar pasándote. Él te engañó, tendrías que odiarlo- me recargué en el lavabo de mármol unos segundos, cuando levanté la vista no solo vi mi reflejo en el espejo, también lo vi a él -¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió

-¿Por qué lo haces?- me abrazó por atrás, su cabeza quedó encima de mi hombro

–Suéltame- me hubiera movido, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, cada parte de él me gritaba que lo besara, que le dijera que lo amaba, solo mi mente se negaba a hacerlo –suéltame, Sasuke. No sé de lo que hablas-

-¿Por qué sigues empeñada en odiarme, cuando los dos sabemos que nunca lo vas a lograr?-

-por lo menos lo intento. Eso es mejor que nada-

-regresa conmigo- besó mi mejilla y me sonrojé al instante

-no-

-no sabes cómo me arrepiento, extraño encontrarte a mi lado en la mañana, besarte antes de irme al trabajo…

-debiste haber pensado eso antes de…-

-ella ya no importa-

-a mi si- me separé de él y lo vi a los ojos, solía perderme en ellos, y estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo –aun no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Y lo peor fue que las últimas dos veces fueron mi culpa. Si te hubiera dejado antes no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto tiempo-

-¡Sakura!- escuché la voz de Hinata -¿estas… aquí?- se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, parecía molesta y muy apenada. Me di cuenta de lo cerca que Sasuke estaba y me puse aun mas roja. Lo empujé y seguí a Hinata al estacionamiento

El camino al centro comercial fue callado, Hinata tenía en ceño fruncido y yo estaba bastante mareada, no le di mucha importancia, ya que seguramente estaba así por lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho, eso había empezado a pasarme muy a menudo desde que lo del divorcio empezó, pero siempre había cosas más importantes que ir al doctor.

Llegamos al lugar, tuvimos que pasar por la cafetería del lugar, vi la tienda de postres y no pude evitar jalar a Hinata hasta allá, terminé comprando una rebanada de pastel de tres leches. Caminamos y compramos varias cosas, vestidos, comida, ropa, mas comida…

Al final me sentí mareada, antes de llegar al auto todo empezó a moverse

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- no pude decirle que no, lo último que vi fue el cielo nublado, antes de caer sentí una gota de agua en mi nariz -¡Sakura!-

Desperté en casa de Hinata, estaba en la habitación principal, Naruto estaba a mi lado y pude escuchar a Hinata, seguramente estaba en la cocina

-¡ya despertó!- gritó el rubio, haciendo que mi cabeza se sintiera como en interior de una campana

-no grites- le dijo Hinata, demasiado tarde -¿Cómo te sientes?- se sentó a mi lado

-¿Qué me pasó?-

Naruto iba a hablar, pero Hinata lo interrumpió

-¿puedes ir a apagar la estufa?- el rubio asintió y se levantó, cerrando la puerta

-Sakura…- su cara se iluminó –creo que tienes los síntomas-

-¿e-estoy enferma?-

movió la cabeza

-no, no, es algo bueno, muy, muy bueno-

me estaba asustando, ¿Qué cosa buena hacía que alguien se desmayara en un estacionamiento? _He comido como un cerdo, hace días que vomito todo lo que como… los mareos… no…_

-estas…-

-¡kuso, esto no puede estarme pasando!-

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review dándome su opinión. Recuerden que no deben tener una cuenta para hacerlo ^ ^**

**Usé una canción de Christina Aguilera, "you lost me". Creo que esta canción le queda bastante bien a esta historia y me ayudó a inspirarme con este capitulo. Les recomiendo escucharla, esa mujer de verdad sabe lo que es cantar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin terminado! Gracias por su paciencia… La verdad estaba pasando por un mal momento, y lo que menos quería hacer era escribir, pero ya estoy de regreso. Espero que les guste. La canción que usé es Fall For You, de Secondhand Serenade**

-no, no, no, no, no-

Dí varias vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Intenté recordar algo que me ayudara a probar que Hinata estaba equivocada. Un recuerdo hizo todo lo contrario

_Llegué algo tarde de trabajar, Tsunade me había dado algunos paciente extras, ya que su hijo se graduaba esa tarde y no podía atenderlos._

_La puerta del departamento estaba abierta cuando llegué_

_-¿Sasuke?-_

_Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza_

_-Sasuke…-_

_La mesa tenía velas rojas y el olor a mantequilla llenaba la habitación. Sasuke salió de abajo de la barra con una charola_

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_-¿Esto?-_

_Dijo apuntando a la pasta y el pan recién hecho_

_-Oh, no es nada- Por su tono de voz supe que fue todo un logro para él hacer la cena -Solo quería que supieras cuanto te amo-_

_Besó mi frente e hizo que me sentara. _

_-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-_

_-Tsunade me dio algo de trabajo extra-_

_-No deberías trabajar tanto-_

_-Quiero algo en que entretenerme. Cuando estoy sola en la casa solo pienso en nuestra hija-_

_-Esta noche voy a hacer que te olvides de todo-_

_Cuando terminamos de cenar me tomé unas pastillas para la horrible gripa que tenía y me acosté. Encendí el radio y puse mi disco favorito_

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting **

_Sasuke se acostó a mi lado, lo abracé por la espalda_

**Could it be that we have been this way before? **

_Lo besé justo debajo de la mandíbula_

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

_-¿Q-Qué haces?-_

_Le sonreí_

_-Nada…-_

**But hold your breath**

_Bajé hasta su hombro y luego me detuvo tomándome de los hombros de forma que lo viera a los ojos_

_-¿Estas segura?-_

_-Nunca estuve más segura-_

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**

_Justo después de terminar la oración se puso encima de mí y rompió mi blusa favorita…_

_-¡Sas…!-_

**Don´t make me change my mind**

_Sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un beso desesperado, no le di importancia a su falta de romanticismo. Solo quería hacerlo feliz, que volviera a amarme tanto como cuando nos casamos y volver a saber lo que se sentía no solo ser de alguien, sino que él también fuera mío, y no compartirlo con nadie_

_Apretó uno de mis senos y gemí su nombre_

_Estiró su mano libre para abrir el cajón del buró_

_-Mierda…-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿Tienes pastillas?-_

_Sonreí, aun recordaba que tener hijos no estaba en mis planes_

_-Si-_

**Or I won´t live to see another day, I swear It's true**

_Me mordí el labio al sentirlo entrar en mí de repente, y enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Tardé menos de dos segundos en recordar que Karin lo hacía también, así que solo puse mis brazos detrás de su cuello. _

_Encajabamos perfectamente, justo como lo recordaba. Eramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo este se completó. Mi vida en ese momento estaba completa_**.**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

_Me besó, ahogando un gemido en mi boca. Mis lágrimas de alegría se mezclaron con el dulce sabor de su boca y luego gritó mi nombre y cayó sobre mi pecho, nuestra respiración se mezclaba mientras nos cubríamos del frío con el edredón._

_Ví las pastillas a mi lado y luego lo vi levantando la cobija, invitándome a estar a su lado _

_"Las tomaré mañana"_

_Pensé mientras me acomodaba sobre su pecho y me arrullaba con el latir de su corazón_

**You´re impossible to find**

_-Buenas noches, amor- _

_Besó mi frente y cerró los ojos, los dos teníamos la misma sonrisa estúpida que solo el amor podía causar. Por un momento olvidé que al día siguiente se acostaría con la que era mi mejor amiga, y el dolor desapareció_

-Nunca las Tomé… ¡Maldición, ahora tengo que tener a esto!-

Me senté sobre a cama mientras Hinata intentaba no llorar

-¿Cómo puedes no querer a algo tan tierno, tan inocente? Estoy segura de que Itachi estará encantado por la noticia-

-Hinata…-

-Voy a llamarlo, y decirle que…-

-Hinata…-

-...Pensar el nombre, y…-

-¿Acaso no entiendes que esto no es de Itachi?-

-Entonces… ¡Sakura!-

Dijo como si de verdad le sorprendiera

-Nunca pasó nada con Itachi. No pude hacerlo… Sigo queriéndolo demasiado-

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, no sabían igual a las del recuerdo, estas sabían diferente, tenían cierto sabor amargo que seguramente sólo me imaginaba

-Un hijo… Hinata, tengo que criar un hijo sola, ¿Qué haré cuando me pregunte por él?-

-Podrías decirle que es Itachi-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos meses desde que vi a Sakura, su cara en el espejo se veía tan hermosa, sus labios diciendo mi nombre… nunca pensé que el baño de mujeres fuera un lugar romántico, pero con ella a mi lado podría estar cómodamente en cualquier lado

-Sasuke…-

La hermosa cara desapareció, siendo remplazada por la de Naruto

-¿Qué quieres?-

-El cliente dice que no puede llegar, pero dice que te invita a cenar-

-Dile que…-

-Quiere hablar contigo-

Me entregó el teléfono

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

Dijo una mujer cuya voz no reconocí

-Si-

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi vuelo se retrasó, ¿Podríamos ir a algún lado a cerrar el trato?-

-Esta bien-

-¿A las seis está bien?-

-Si-

Llegué diez minutos antes para arreglar los papeles en el restaurante, pedí una limonada y justo al engraparlos alguien se sentó a mi lado

-Buenas tardes-

Una rubia estaba frente a mí, sus ojos azules brillaban, reflejando la luz del candelabro encima de nosotros.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia durante la cena. Supe que estudiamos en la misma escuela, y ella era menor que yo un año. Al terminar el trato estaba cerrado. Para el viernes tendría varios millones en mi cuenta de banco

-Tengo que irme-

Le dije al ver la hora

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer?-

Sentirme solo y miserable en casa hubiera sido una respuesta sincera, pero tenía que inventarme algo menos patético para salir de ahí. El trato ya estaba hecho y no tenía nada más que hacer con ella

-Si, debo ir a la oficina. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes-

Se levantó de la mesa, todos voltearon a verla

-Yo también debo irme-

La acompañé a su auto

-¿Estas casado?-

Me dijo al oído cuando salimos

-No-

Le dije sin pensar

-Eres bastante atractivo, Sasuke. Cualquier mujer mataría por llevar tu apellido-

Llegamos al estacionamiento, donde apenas se veía su auto. De pronto, entre la oscuridad sentí sus labios sobre los míos

-¡Sasuke!-

Me separé de la rubia para ver unos llamativos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, intentando ocultarse detrás de algunos mechones de cabello rosa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata y Naruto me habían invitado a cenar, para celebrar que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y yo tenía cuatro meses.

Vimos el auto de Sasuke afuera de aquel lugar

-Naruto, deberíamos ir a otro lado-

-No, esta bien-

Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle a Sasuke sobre su hijo.

Entramos al estacionamiento, las luces iluminaron a una pareja. Era una rubia besandose con un hombre que me recordaba a Sasuke

-Llegamos-

Me bajé del auto y los seguí al frente, pasé al lado de la pareja y los vi bien. La mujer era hermosa, me recordaba a una chica que fue conmigo a la universidad y él… él era Sasuke

-¡Sasuke!-

Las lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, me ardían los ojos y mi labio temblaba, no pude decir nada más, solo corrí hacia el restaurante

-Sakura…-

Algo me impidió seguir caminando

-Sakura, esto no es lo que parece, ella…-

-No me importa, Sasuke. Puedes hacer lo que quieras

No me escuchó, su mirada estaba en mi vientre, que ya estaba algo abultado

-Estas embarazada-

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?-

-Tú nunca engordarías… Y te veías igual de hermosa cuando me dijiste que sería padre la primera vez

Quería decirle que era su hijo, pero al ver que ya tenía a alguien, le daría igual

-Pero no te preocupes, no es tuyo-

Le mentí

-No… Es… Sakura no me hagas esto-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Sasuke. Tú no eres el único que puede acostarse con quien quiera-

-¡Pero no con mi hermano!-

-¿Se te olvidó que Karin fue mi mejor amiga desde niña? Ella era como mi hermana-

-¡Te embarazaste a propósito, para joderme la vida! Sabes que te amo y que me duele-

-¡Ay, no me jodas, Sasuke! Tú ya no me importas. Ni siquiera pensé en tí cuando tu hermano me hacía el amor-

Ya había aprendido la lección, no quería nada con Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía por qué saber que ese hijo era suyo, si iba a hacerlo sufrir igual que lo hacía conmigo. Estaba segura de que lo que acababa de decir me dolía más a mi, pero debía hacerlo sufrir. me encargaría de que ese imbécil sufriera el resto de su vida

-Debo irme. Tengo cosas más importantes que ver tu patético intento por recuperarme-

Entré a cenar con Naruto y Hinata, ya habían ordenado y me esperaban

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

-¿Le dijiste?-

-Algo así-

Itachi me llamó durante la cena, sonaba bastante emocionado y quería contarme algo importante, así que le dije que nos acompañara a cenar.

Vivía cerca del restaurante, así que llegó en unos cinco o diez minutos

-Sakura…-

Se hincó frente a mí, sacando la caja que había voseo unos meses antes

-Los amo más que a nada, y a pesar de que no sea mi hijo lo querré como si lo fuera… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Vi a Sasuke volteando desde su auto. Sonreía, estaba seguro de que le diría que no a su hermano

-me encantaría-

**Tan tan tan taaaaan ¿Bueno, Malo, Increíble? haha dejen un review porfaaaaa! :3**

**Lo se, lo se. Me odian porque Saku aceptó el anillo… Pero podrían pasar tantas cosas mientras se casan...**


	6. Chapter 6

**al fin! Yo también ya quería terminar esto… Siento haberlas hecho esperar, pero ya tengo el siguiente adelantado, así que va a salir mas rápido, tenganme paciencia, por favor! **

**Naruto no me pertenece (De que sirve decirlo ahora?) que lo disfruten!**

_Dábamos vueltas alrededor de la pista, no sabía si la primera canción había terminado, o si era la décima, y sinceramente no podría importarme menos._

_La gente volteaba a vernos, en especial una pareja en la esquina. _

_Karin y Sai, en realidad él sólo volteaba por Sasuke, estaba celoso de que su novia le pusiera mas atención a él. La pelirroja me veía a mi, pensé que estaba orgullosa, feliz porque al fin había conseguido lo que siempre quise, a Sasuke. Con los años me di cuenta que eran celos, mi mejor amiga estaba celosa de mi, lo cual era irónico, ya que ella siempre se quedaba con los chicos que nos gustaban y yo nunca me enojé, era justo que fuera mi turno. _

_-¿Qué ves?-_

_Dijo Sasuke en mi oído_

_-Nada, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-_

_-Tengo una mejor idea- _

_Me llevó entre la gente, pisando a tres o cuatro tipos que volteaban a verlo con la intención de pelear, pero al verlo preferían no decir nada. Uno de ellos, Suigetsu, había peleado con él una vez, y tenía una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho que pasaba por su ceja. Desde esa vez nadie se atrevió a reclamarle nada._

_Abrió la cortina y la puerta de vidrio. La brisa me dio en la cara y me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba bastante sofocado._

_Salimos hacia un balcón grande, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba lleno de colores_

_-es… hermoso-_

_-Lo sé-_

_Lo ví de reojo y supe que no se refería precisamente al cielo. Me sonrojé como una idiota_

_-Sakura…-_

_Me tomó una mano, el calor se esparció por mi brazo hasta llegar al hombro. El vestido caro, gastar mis ahorros en peinado y maquillaje y todas las lágrimas valieron la pena en ese momento. _

_-¿Vas a ser mi novia, o qué?-_

Una luz roja en mi cara me despertó, era la quinta vez que soñaba con ese día, el maldito día en que me enamoré completamente de Sasuke

-¿Estas bien?-

Tenía a Itachi a mi lado, me llevaba a mi nueva casa, lo cual me tenía con el estómago revuelto

A muchas mujeres les parecería bastante bien pasar el resto de su vida en una mansión cerca de la playa, con tantas habitaciones que ni invitando a todas sus amigas la llenaría, pero a mi no. No era la casa lo que me disgustaba, sino el dueño. Itachi era un hombre tan bueno que me pesaba demasiado no amarlo como él a mi. Estaba segura de que mi hijo lo querría como si fuera su padre, pero me aterrorizaba no poder hacer lo mismo y lastimar a los dos

-Si, sólo estoy algo mareada-

-¿Quieres que me pare, o medicina…?-

-No, estoy bien-

Tocó mi vientre algo redondo con su mano, haciendo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad en ese momento, sería un gran padre, mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke fue.

-Mañana vamos a cenar en casa de mamá. Lo hacemos cada mes y como Sasuke no te ha llevado a verla en años, yo lo haré-

-¿C-con Mikoto? No creo que sea una buena idea, debe odiarme por dejar a Sasuke-

-Él siempre fue su favorito, su bebé-

Me reí al imaginarme lo inocente que era Mikoto.

-Siempre conseguía todo. Y mira, yo terminé quedándome con lo mejor-

Me sonrió, y yo hice lo mismo

-Cuando te conocí, supe que necesitaría demasiada suerte para que me eligieras en vez de a Sasuke. Él siempre se quedó con lo mejor-

-Pues tuviste suerte, tal vez demasiada-

Apunté a mi vientre, el cual vio con un amor que nunca vi en los ojos de Sasuke

-Son mas de lo que merezco-

Llegamos a la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, y los aspersores mojaban en pasto, creando un arcoíris. Era como si toda la casa me recibiera.

Sentí un golpecito, estaban corrigiendo.

-A ti también-

En ese momento supe que Itachi fue lo mejor que me pasó. Aprendería a quererlo tanto como él a mi.

Entramos a la casa y acomodé lo mas que pude antes de quedarme dormida…

A la mañana siguiente desperté en un lugar que no reconocí, un teléfono sonaba, volviéndome loca

_es tuyo_ finalmente pensé, y sin averiguar mas sobre aquel lugar en el que estaba apreté el pequeño botón verde

-¿Hola?-

-¿Sakura Uchiha?-

Vi el anillo en mi mano, y todo regresó a mi mente. Pronto lo sería de nuevo

-Algo así… ¿Quién habla?-

-Temari, teníamos una cita hoy para desayunar, solo quiero confirmar-

Solo pude recordar el lugar en el que acordamos vernos

-Claro. Ahí estaré, Temari-

Colgué el teléfono y salí de la habitación, al oler las salchichas sentí algunos golpecitos. Teníamos hambre, y mucha

-Buenos días-

Dijo una mujer que no conocí a simple vista, luego descubrí que era Tayuya, la secretaria de Itachi. Solíamos hablar de Karin todo el tiempo. Ella era la única en la compañía que estaba enterada de mis problemas amorosos

-Hola, hace tiempo no te veía, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Haciendo tu desayuno-

Se rió, y luego rodó los ojos

-Mis padres trabajaron como burros para darme una carrera decente, e Itachi me pone a preparar huevos con salchicha-

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta?-

-Salió a comprar "algo"-

Dijo la ultima palabra nerviosa, casi con miedo

-Y… ¿Cómo te va en la oficina?-

-Mal. De un lado tengo a Naruto, que se la pasa gritando cosas sin sentido, y del otro tengo a Karin, que habla todo el día con un tal Suigetsu. Dice que esta muy enamorada, y le creo. Desde que lo conoció no se ha acercado a ningún hombre de la oficina-

_Enamorada…_

Podría encontrar una manera de aprovecharme de su penosa situación. Pero eso sería en otra ocasión, tenía que ir y avisarle a Itachi que no podría ir a la cena de Mikoto

-Bueno, voy a salir a la oficina, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

Dudó unos segundos

-No quisiera molestarte…-

Se asomó por la ventana

-¡Ugh! se llevó mi carro… Está bien, gracias-

Me puse un pantalón -Uno de los mas grandes- y una blusa suelta. Me gustaba que la gente viera el pequeño bulto, pero Sasuke era la excepción. No quería que se acercara a nosotros, después de todo, ni él nos necesitaba, ni nosotros a él.

Terminé de arreglarme, tomé las llaves y me subí al Mercedes blanco. Hacía tiempo que no manejaba, ya que Hinata, Itachi o Naruto me habían llevado a todos lados los últimos cuatro meses.

Llegamos al edificio y fui directo a la oficina de Itachi, que estaba vacía. Seguro seguía de compras.

Me senté en su escritorio y empecé a jugar con el iPod que tenía en uno de los cajones.

-Itachi, tengo que…-

Vi al hombre en la puerta solo unos segundos, puse mi bolsa frente al bulto y seguí jugando

-No está, Tayuya debe saber a dónde se fue-

-Vas a casarte con alguien que ni siquiera te dice a donde va. Muy bien, Sakura-

Dijo con sarcasmo

-Es mejor no saber nada que creer una mentira, ¿No crees?-

Me levanté de la silla, intentando salir de la oficina. Me detuvo enseguida

-¿No me extrañas nada?-

Moví la cabeza a los lados

-Para nada. Lo poco que hacías tú, Itachi lo hace cien veces mejor-

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y su nariz desde mi hombro hasta la mandíbula

-Apuesto a que no _todo-_

Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería

-Creía que las cosas grandes no podían usarse fácilmente. Él me probó lo contrario-

Le lancé un beso en el aire mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo

-G-grande…-

Levanté dos dedos y le susurré un "el doble". La cara que puso después nunca la vi antes, ponerlo celoso se sentía tan bien, que podría acostumbrarme.

Iba hacia la salida cuando escuché una voz conocida

-¿La oficina de al lado? Esta bien, gracias-

Un hombre de cabello azulado pasó a mi lado, iba directo a la oficina de Karin. Había algo familiar en él, sus ojos, su boca… ¡La cicatriz!

-¿Suigetsu?-

Volteó a verme, y supe que me reconoció de inmediato, ¿A quien se le olvidaría alguien de cabello rosa?

-¡Sakura!-

Se acercó a mi, y verificó que Sasuke no estuviera cerca. Siempre supieron que terminaríamos casados, y seguramente Karin le hablo de nosotros

-Así que terminaste con Uchiha… era de esperarse-

-De hecho, acabamos de divorciarnos. Me engañaba con su secretaria-

-¿Cual secretaria?-

Vio hacia la oficina de Karin. Era mi oportunidad

-¿Vienes con Karin?-

-Si, nos encontramos hace tiempo, y… Fue amor a primera vista-

Recordé las palabras de Tayuya "Está muy enamorada…"

_Me la vas a pagar, puta_

-No debería decirlo…-

Sabía muy bien como hacerme la ingenua, lo había sido casi toda mi vida y él me creyó fácilmente

-¿Ella tiene algo que ver?-

Lágrimas: Listo

-Ay, Suigetsu. Me da muchísima pena lastimarte de esta forma, pero no quiero que te ilusiones y termines tan mal como yo…-

-¿Fue ella?-

Me tomó de los hombros

-Si-

Dos letras. Dos insignificantes letras me hicieron descansar tanto, ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

El hombre frente a mi apretó los dientes mientras la puerta de Karin se abría

-Suige…-

Me vio, en sus ojos pude ver miedo, desesperación, y también que me rogaba con la mirada que no dijera nada. Las falsas lagrimas regresaron

-T-tengo que irme-

Dije para añadirle dramatismo a la escena, y me detuve en la esquina a escuchar la plática, a salvo de que alguien me viera

-Amor, no esperaba que vinieras-

-¿Por qué? ¿Querías tener mas tiempo a solas con tu jefe?-

-Yo… ¡Sakura es una mentirosa, yo nunca he estado con Sasuke!-

-Por favor, Karin. Me negaba a aceptarlo, pero los dos sabemos que eres una puta…-

-Pero…-

-¡Ya no quiero verte!-

Escuché unos pasos bastante fuertes, él se iba

-¡No me dejes, te amo!-

-¿Amor? ¿Cómo me hablas de amor cuando cojes con tu jefe mientras yo me mato trabajando para comprar el pinche anillo que querías?-

Me asomé y vi que sacó una caja pequeña

-Por eso llegué temprano. Iba a invitarte a comer y ahí… Ya no importa. Ojalá que tú y tu jefe se diviertan-

--

Sus palabras salieron amontonadas, sin sentido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había ido

Salí del lugar donde estaba escondida y me encontré con una Karin destrozada. Estaba en al piso, con el rímel corrido y gimoteando cosas como "Te amo" o "Regresa".

Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a su altura

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con lo que es mío-

Y con eso me fui. Ya casi era hora de la comida.

Salí, y el auto de Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. No era que lo estuviera buscando, pero mi lugar estaba justo al lado del suyo.

Llegué al restaurante con solo algunos minutos de retraso. Mi excusa sería el inexistente "horrible tráfico".

Una mujer me guió a una mesa, al acercarme una memoria me abofeteó, o por lo menos me dolió como si lo hubiera hecho

Ella era la que besó a Sasuke. Tendría que fingir que me agradaba una mujer a la que quería arrancarle el cabello

-Buenas tardes, Sakura. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte-

"¿Estábamos?"

-Hola, amor-

Me dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Esa mujer fue nuestra cliente cuando aun estábamos casados, así que tendríamos que fingir que lo seguíamos estando hasta que firmara.

Gracias, malditas hormonas de embarazo, por hacer que me olvidara de ese molesto detalle.


	7. Chapter 7

Se lo que piensan, al fin subes!, pero…. nah, no tengo excusa, sólo mi imaginación se secó… Sólo disfruten

Me senté al lado de Sasuke, intentando no voltear a verlo. Tomó mi mano y la subió a la mesa, mostrandole el anillo que itachi me dio.

Pude ver la envidia en su perfecto rostro. Parecía que los ángeles habían hecho su cuerpo a mano, y aún así Sasuke me prefería… O eso creía ella, y ¿Quién era yo para desengañarla?

-Hacen una excelente pareja-

Dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-Lo sé. Mucha gente nos envidia, y varias… mujeres han tratado de separarnos. Pero me ama tanto, que no tiene ojos para nadie mas-

Entendió perfectamente la indirecta

-Pues ten cuidado, nunca sabes cuando pueda encontrar alguien mejor que tú-

-Hmp, seguramente lo dices por experiencia-

Su sonrisa desapareció

-Sasuke, perdóname, pero, ¿Qué tiene tu esposa que hacer aquí?-

-Mira, zo…-

Me tocó un hombro, haciendo que me callara

-Además de que, como pudiste notarlo, estamos casados y todo lo mío es suyo…-

Le mostró el anillo de nuevo

-Ella conoce todos los requisitos que debe cumplir un hospital para ser considerado por la compañía, y ya que tiene varios contactos aquí nos es más fácil conseguir el historial médico de las personas, para ver si no contrataron el seguro por una enfermedad reciente-

-¿Le quedó claro?-

Le dije. Ella frunció el ceño.

La comida pasó rápidamente, Sasuke al fin logró que firmara aquel documento, que me daría el treinta por ciento de esos treinta millones de dólares

-Mañana mismo te lo deposito-

Le dijo la rubia, dándole la mano. Se despidieron y se fue, ignorándome

-Pesada-

Yo también me levanté, seguida por Sasuke

-¿Acaso estabas celosa?-

Dijo con su estúpida sonrisa "Marca Uchiha"

-Para nada. Sólo quería que pareciera que aun estábamos casados, eso es todo. Cuando quieras puedes volver a meterle la lengua a la garganta-

-Ya te dije que fue ella-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, es tu vida-

-Está bien, entonces si no te importa la llamaré luego-

Rodé los ojos

-¡No me importa lo que hagas con tu puta vida!-

La sonrisa se fue

-Puedes irte con ella, con la primera que se te atraviese… No haría ninguna diferencia. Jodiste lo único que nos unía, así que ya no tengo ninguna razón para andar de niñera contigo-

-Es cierto, ya no tengo nada que explicarte. Después de todo, tú tampoco me pediste permiso para irte de puta con mi hermano-

Le di una bofetada que sonó por todo el lugar. La gente que aun no volteaba lo hizo

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Qué tiene? Es la verdad, ¿O ese es de alguien mas?-

Apreté los dientes

-Porque sería el colmo que también engañaras a mi hermano, ¿Qué se siente ser madre de un bast…?-

-¡No es ningún bastardo!-

-¿A no?-

Dijo con tono de burla

-La única forma de que no lo fuera es…-

-¿Que fuera tu hijo? Hmp, ya quisieras, Uchiha-

Me dí la vuelta

-No te vallas-

Me rogó, tomandome de la muñeca suavemente

-¿Quieres seguir hablando de mi hijo bastardo, o insultarme? No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que empezar los preparativos de la boda-

-Sakura, no me importa que ese niño no sea mío, sólo quiero que regreses conmigo, de verdad me arrepiento-

-¿También eres bipolar? Primero me acusas de puta y luego me pides que regrese contigo. Mira, lo único que tenía que hacer aquí ya está hecho, sólo asegurate de mandarme un cheque de lo que me toca, y procura no aparecerte frente a mí-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Y no aparecerte frente a mí" Trabajamos en el mismo lugar, ¿Cómo espera no verme?-

Golpeé el escritorio por tercera vez, ganándome una mirada asesina de Tayuya a través de la ventana, lo que no me molestó para nada. Me odiaba desde hace tiempo.

-Encuentra alguien mas. Tienes dinero, cualquier mujer te va a querer, ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha!-

Me dijo Kiba, el gerente, y uno de mis amigos más cercanos desde pequeño.

-No es eso, no quiero sólo dormir con alguien y ya, la quiero a ella, la amo-

-¿Qué te pasó?-

Dijo con tono de burla

-El matrimonio hace daño-

-Todo lo contrario, casarme fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. De verdad quiero recuperarla. El día que nos casamos…-

_El sol estaba a punto de meterse, lo poco que quedaba pintaba el cielo. Era justo como cuando bailamos por primera vez, cuando me di cuenta de cuanto la quería._

_El jardín estaba decorado con flores de todo tipo, todo alrededor era blanco. No podía esperar para verla, seguramente no se vería muy diferente, odiaba el maquillaje, y no dejaba que nada caliente se acercara a menos de un metro de su cabello. Y en realidad no lo necesitaba, era la única mujer a la que le sobraría._

_Escuché la estúpida canción que Ino hizo que tocaran cuando ella entrara, era You and Me, de Lifehouse. No supe de dónde sacó esa versión nueva._

Volteé a ver a mi futura esposa, y no pude hacer nada mas que suspirar.

El vestido no tenía tirantes, y le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla -Ella odiaba los vestidos largos-. Estaba ajustado, lo que hacía notar su perfecta figura. Tenía el cabello agarrado, y dos mechones enmarcaban su cara.

Sonrió y la música llenó el aire

**It's you and me and all of the people**

**Somos tu y yo, y los demás**

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**Con nada que hacer, nada que perder**

**It´s you and me**

**Somos tú y yo **

**And I don't know why**

**Y no sé por qué**

**I cant't keep my eyes off of you**

**No puedo dejar de verte **

_Llegó a mi lado, el rímel que traía ya iba a la mitad de sus mejillas, y a ninguno le importó. Los dos esperábamos que todos se fueran, que todos los ojos sobre nosotros desaparecieran, y estar solos. La ceremonia parecíó eterna, y la fiesta aún más._

_Pero al llegar a casa, y ver su sonrisa mientras la cargaba del jardín a la entrada, supe que la espera valió la pena_

-Fue el más feliz de mi vida-

Escuché una carcajada por parte de mi amigo

-Bueno, enamorado, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para verla. Ya es hora de cerrar-

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina, para encontrar a Sakura llorando, al verme se secó las lágrimas. Iba a golpear a Itachi, pero vi su sonrisa, ¿Acaso había escuchado?

-¿Estas bien?-

Le dije poniéndole seguro a la puerta

-Sí. Sólo quería decirte que es una niña-

No supe la razón, pero me sentí feliz

-¿Por qué crees que me importa? Sólo es la hija de mi hermano. Probablemente nunca quiera verla-

Sus ojos se humedecieron

-¿N-no te importa?-

Me dio la espalda, empezó a temblar, no quería que la viera llorando

-Para nada-

Mentí, ella siguió caminando

-Esperaba que vieras las fotos, pero está bien. No te necesitamos-

Dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara

Al salir la vi en su auto, Itachi tenía bastante que hacer. El auto de Tayuya también estaba adentro, seguramente revisaban los archivos, debían hacerlo una o dos veces al mes.

De camino a casa llegué a una tienda cercana. Compré sopa instantánea, helado y una soda de dos litros. Con sólo ver la marca de la sopa me dio asco, era la misma que comí los últimos cinco meses, cuando no me daba tiempo de salir a cenar o comer.

Encendí la luz del departamento. Era grande, demasiado sin ella, se sentía vacío. Nunca me había puesto a verlo bien desde que me dejó, siempre me iba directo a la cama

-Ella nunca regresaría. La casa de Itachi era hermosa, y a diferencia de ese departamento en un tercer piso, tenía la playa a sólo unos pasos. Fue su sueño vivir ahí desde siempre, y aunque yo se lo negué nunca se quejó. Imbécil. Me dije por milésima vez.

Fui de la entrada hasta la que solía ser nuestra habitación, viendo los muebles desacomodados, los cuadros chuecos y algunas botellas rotas que no me molesté en recoger.

Vi la cama, destendida, con migajas de pan, galletas… sinceramente no sabía que era. Vi una caja de pastillas que me pareció bastante conocida, pensé que eran para la cabeza, así que me acerqué a tomar una

-Son de Sakura-

Vi el nombre y la abrí, estaban completas, nunca las tomó

En mi mente contaba los días, semanas, meses…

_Sentí mis labios estirarse en una sonrisa. Mi garganta arder por las carcajadas que salían de ella, y mis mejillas llenándose de lágrimas. No era un sueño, en verdad eso estaba pasando, y no podía estar más feliz_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Perdón por la espera, pero de verdad me estoy esforzando para que cada capitulo esté interesante, y eso toma tiempo. Muchisimas gracias a las que esperaron esto. No saben cuanto aprecio sus reviews, favorites & alerts. Sin ellos, seguramente estaría sintiendome inútil, o haciendo la tarea… ugh


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo. Lamento decepcionarlas, pero este no es un capitulo nuevo.

Por causas personales, no podré seguir escribiendo durante un tiempo. Lamento dejar esto a la mitad, pero no tengo alternativa.

Tal vez en un tiempo vuelva a hacerlo, pero no se con exactitud cuando.

La que quiera tomar esta historia y terminarla sólo debe mandarme un PM, y darme algo de crédito por ella

Las quiero mucho, gracias por su paciencia, su reviews, etc… De verdad los aprecio.

Nos leemos luego :)

~Ketsunoana


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, a todas. Gracias por lo reviews, de verdad me ayudaron muchísimo.**

**Bueno, este capitulo lo encontré hace poco, y decidí subirlo para que no se desesperen. Tal vez vuelva a escribir el próximo mes, y mientras tanto, agradezco su paciencia hacia este fic, y hacia mi. Les prometo que el próximo será largo para compensar por todo el tiempo.**

-¿Que es hijo tuyo? Sasuke, estabas casado con una doctora y tienes problemas mentales. Qué ironia-

Me dijo el rubio muerto de risa

-¡Te digo que es cierto!-

-¿Estas tan seguro por unas pastillas? Pudo haberse tomado otras, o hacerlo el mismo día con Itachi-

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, sólo decía…-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve a ver si Hinata ya llegó, o algo-

El rubio salió de la oficina, dejando la puerta abierta para Sakura. La pelirosa traía una cara de "Jódeme, y te meteré mi maletín por el…"

-Buenas tardes-

Dijo como si nunca me hubiera visto. Me fijé en su abultado vientre. Era hermoso

-Hola-

Se sentó

-Debo decirte algo…-

No escuché el resto, me imaginaba a mi hija, ¿Cómo pude dejarlas ir?

-Entonces es niña…-

-¿No me estas escuchando? Bueno, pero tampoco recuerdo una vez que lo hayas hecho. Para resumírtelo, voy a renunciar. Aquí esta firmado todo el papeleo necesario-

-¿Te vas?-

-Si. Me voy. Pero no creo que te importe, ayer me lo dejaste bien claro-

-Sólo estaba muy presionado, eso es todo, ¿Cómo no va a importarme mi hija?-

-¡Que no es tuya!-

-Las pastillas en mi buró dicen lo contrario-

Su cara terminó de probármelo

-Y-yo…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tenía derecho a saberlo-

-Tú no tienes derecho a ni madres, y menos después de lo que me dijiste ayer. Y como te dije, esta niña no te necesita-

-¿Dónde vas a trabajar? No creo que te acepten en ningún trabajo-

-Mi tía Tsunade me consiguió trabajo-

-No lo hagas. Te prometo no molestarlas, pero por favor no te vallas-

-La decisión ya esta tomada-

-No, ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijiste sobre amarme por siempre?-

-No sé, deberías preguntarselo a tu puta-

-Ella no es nada, ya te lo he dicho-

-Mira, Sasuke, estoy cansada de tener que verte a diario. Me das asco. Ese fue el único sentimiento que pude guardar hacia ti-

-Pero…-

Se levantó de su silla y salió.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que ella se fue. Tenía su cheque en mi escritorio, y no quería dárselo a Itachi porque tenía la esperanza de que regresara por él, y ver cuanto había crecido mi bebé.

Se sentía raro ver su oficina vacía. Habían comenzado a guardar cosas ahí, desde computadoras hasta sillas rotas. Pero yo la veía vacía sin ella.

-Sasuke…-

Dijo Naruto, entrando con la cabeza agachada a mi oficina

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Sakura…-

Traía un papel en la mano

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-

-Itachi y Sakura…-

-¡¿Qué?-

Extendió el brazo y tomé el papel

-¿Qué es esto?-

Era un papel blanco doblado a la mitad, tenía algunos garabatos en dorado

-Itachi y Sakura se casan mañana-

-¿Qué, Por qué nadie me dijo?-

-¿Esperabas ser invitado?-

Lo dejé parado en la puerta y fui hacia mi auto. Le haría una visita a mi hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba en la que sería mi habitación con Hinata. Ella veía mi vestido con los ojos llorosos, mientras yo deseaba morirme.

-No estoy segura-

-Vamos, cualquier novia piensa eso antes de casarse-

-No es cierto-

-Pero Itachi es tan bueno. No tiene vicios, te ama, tiene una casa frente a la playa. Tú siempre quisiste una aquí-

-No es lo mismo. Siempre soñé con vivir aquí con Sasuke-

-Oh, gran idea. También podrían hacerle un cuarto a Karin, ya que estén en eso-

Me tiré a la cama

-No seas necia, Saku-

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse de golpe, gritos y golpes en la puerta. Hinata salió

-¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Quiero ver a Sakura-

-No puedes-

-Hinata, no quiero lastimarte-

-Que caballeroso. Golpear a una mujer embarazada-

-Deja que entre, Hinata-

-Pero…-

-Estaré bien-

Le abrió la puerta

-¿Cómo que vas a casarte con Itachi?-

-Ya lo sabías. Has visto el anillo-

-No me vengas con eso. Pensé que sólo era por molestarme-

-¿Molestarte? Por favor. Como si me importaras tanto-

-Estas cometiendo un error-

-No. Nunca estuve mas segura de algo-

-No seas terca. Lo has conocido muy poco tiempo-

-¿Sólo viniste a regañarme, papá?-

-Vámonos-

-¿Qué? No-

-Podemos irnos a otro lado, donde nadie nos conozca. Ahí podemos empezar de nuevo. Sin Itachi, sin Karin… Sólo tú, yo y la bebé-

-Eso sería…-

Escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe, itachi apareció

-Ya déjala, Sasuke. Tú te lo buscaste-

-No me iré hasta que ella me lo pida-

-Esta es mi casa, te digo que te vallas-

-¿Tienes miedo de dejarla escoger?-

Le dijo con su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento

-Vete-

Le dije, poniéndome a lado de Itachi

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Como te dije, lo único que siento por ti es asco-

-No me hagas esto-

-Demasiado tarde. Vete de mi casa-

Su mirada en ese momento cambió totalmente. Se veía débil, triste… nada parecido al Sasuke que conocía, y eso me rompió el corazón. Pero si me retractaba, ¿Quien me aseguraba que no me usará de tapete como la ultima vez? No era un riesgo que pudiera tomar, ya que no sólo su corazón se rompería, sino el de esa bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Lo vi salir de la casa, azotó la puerta y en unos minutos escuché el auto acelerar

-¿Lista para mañana?-

Iba a decirle la verdad, pero un ruido proveniente de afuera me interrumpió. Un choque.

Itachi salió de la casa

-¡Sasuke!-

Todo alrededor me dio vueltas y mi vista se nubló. Alcancé a ver a Itachi correr hacia mi antes de cerrar los ojos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! Pues, si se fijaron en mi perfil Ketsu's back! Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo. Pasó algo y estaba bastante deprimida, ademas de ocupada con asuntos importantes, se cruzaron los exámenes… Pero al final entendí que debo hacer lo que me hace feliz, así que a la chingada todo lo demás xD ¡Qué lo disfruten! **

-Sakura-

Las voces que decían mi nombre se escuchaban lejanas, poco a poco fui escuchando mejor. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Hinata e Itachi

-¿Qué… Pasó?-

-Ay, gracias a Dios que estas bien-

-Te desmayaste-

Dijo Itachi, se veía bastante desanimado. Al recordar la causa, me olvidé de lo que pudiera sentir

-¿Sasuke está bien?-

Se quedó callado

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sakura, deberías dormir. Le hará bien al bebé-

-¡El bebé estará bien, díganme que pasó con Sasuke!-

-Lo trajeron hace unas está estable, pero no ha respondido-

-¿No despierta?-

Asintió

-Quiero verlo-

-No…-

Me tomó del brazo

-¡Sueltame!-

Caminé por el pasillo, sin saber hacia donde ir. Lo encontré tres habitaciones después de la mía. La puerta estaba entreabierta, había varias enfermeras a su alrededor.

-Sakura, no deberíamos estar aquí. Las cosas de la boda aun no están listas-

Dijo Itachi, evitando que entrara

-No vamos a casarnos mañana. No con tu hermano en este estado-

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano que ver en esto? Ni siquiera fue invitado-

-Este no es el mejor tiempo para una boda-

-Pero tuviste meses para decírmelo. Mi familia ya tiene todo listo-

-Lo siento, Itachi. Mira, tu familia va a estar concentrada sólo en Sasuke. Muchos no podrán asistir. Por favor, esperemos-

Suspiró, resignado

-Está bien-

La puerta se abrió

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Sigue sin responder. Podrá pasar a verlo, pero sólo unos minutos-

Itachi no se movió, sólo hizo una seña para que pasara.

Entré a la oscura habitación. Sólo había una lámpara en el buró, lo que agradecí. No quería verlo demasiado, no en ese estado.

Tenía cables por todos lados, una máquina lo ayudaba a respirar, otra monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón.

**Se veía tan frágil, hasta tierno con los ojos cerrados. Quería pensar que estaba dormido.**

Me acerqué a la cama, y los latidos se escucharon mas fuerte

beep…

**Cada vez que su corazón latía, el mío parecía pararse**

beep…

**Era mi culpa. Que estuviera en esa cama, en peligro de morir, era sólo culpa mía. **

beep…

**Por mas que intentara, era imposible dejar de quererlo. **

beep… beep

**Su corazón se aceleró cuando puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba caliente, y necesitaba su calor, su olor, su voz…**

beep… beep… beep…

**Aunque me mintiera, quería escucharlo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por escucharlo decir que me amaba mas que a nadie. Creer por unos momentos mas que mi vida era perfecta…**

-Despierta. Tienes que hacerlo por tu hija, por mi, por quien quieras sólo abre los ojos, idiota-

beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beeee

-¡Hazlo ya!-

Una enfermera entró, cargando un desfibrilador

-¡Salga de la habitación!-

Alguien me sacó, y cerró la puerta frente a mi

**Pero sabía de sobra que la única persona que podía regresarme esa vida, estaba adentro de esa habitación. Muriendo. **

Golpeé la puerta, intentando que me dejaran verlo. Grité hasta que la garganta me dolió, estaba mareada, las manos me dolían. Sentí que alguien me cargó, llevándome hasta la sala de espera

-¡Sueltenme!-

Pataleé, intenté zafarme, pero todo fue imposible. Me pusieron en una silla, donde me di por vencida

-No. Se. Mueva-

Me dijo un hombre vestido de blanco, vi una cabeza rubia detrás de él, y una mano golpeando su cabeza. Era mi tía Tsunade.

-¡NO vuelvas a tocar a mi niña, gorila cirquero!-

El hombre se sobó la cabeza

-Pero, Tsunade…-

-La tocas y te largas-

El hombre suspiró, y se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar, y la abracé

-Sasuke…-

-Lo se, lo se… Pero ese bastardo no se merece que llores por él…-

-No, Sasuke esta aqui. Se esta muriendo, tia-

-¿No te dejaron verlo?-

-No-

Me tomó la mano, preguntó el numero de habitación y entró con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Cómo sigue este remedo de hombre?-

-Y-ya está estable, Señorita Tsunade-

La mujer volteó a verme

-Pero lo mejor es que no reciba visitas-

-No digas tonterías, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle esta muchacha?-

Las dos salieron, dejándome sola con él. Pasé mi mano por el moretón en su mejilla. Se veía como jugo de uva en un plato de porcelana. Tenía un brazo roto, que no había notado, y una herida en la pierna que tuvieron que coser.

-Mierda. Te fue mal-

Me reí sin ganas

-Pero, ¿Sabes? Tal vez fue lo mejor. Me di cuenta de que Itachi simplemente no es para mi-

Le quite el cabello de la cara, mirándolo realmente. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo, pero aun con el moretón en media cara era hermoso. Sus facciones eran delicadas y varoniles al mismo tiempo, sus labios gritaban "Bésame", y si sus ojos hubieran estado abiertos, me hubiera quedado mirándolo más tiempo

Ví la hora en el reloj sobre la cabecera. Quería llegar a la casa, bañarme y dormir un poco. Al día siguiente regresaría.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-

-Sí, tía. Quiero dormir un poco antes de regresar mañana-

-¿No crees que le moleste a Itachi?-

-En este momento es lo que menos importa-

-Ay, niña. Si yo fuera tú…-

-No quiero escuchar tu anécdota de cómo castraste a tu segundo esposo por engañarte. No podría dormir-

-No iba a hablar de eso, pero me diste una idea. Tal vez visite a Sasuke al rato-

Me reí. No podía hablar en serio

Subí al auto, y me fui directo a la casa de Itachi.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, seguramente estaba dormido. Puse mi bolsa en la barra y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer

-Esto no está bien-

Escuché la voz de Tayuya

-Lo sé. Pero ya no puedo ocultarlo. Te amo-

Esta vez habló Itachi

-Pero Sakura es mi amiga. No me podría perdonar hacerle daño-

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero él la cayó con un beso. Pude ver las dos siluetas juntarse gracias a la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana

-Itachi-

Los dos se separaron, Tayuya estaba asustada, e Itachi se puso entre las dos

-Pensé que te quedarías con Sasuke toda la noche-

-T-tengo que irme-

Tayuya tomó su bolsa

-No. Tú también te quedas-

Los dos se sentaron juntos frente a mi

-Sakura, lo siento-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

-No quería lastimarte-

-¿Ibas a ser infeliz toda tu vida por no lastimarme?-

-Se que no haz podido olvidar a mi hermano, y no quería dejarte sola-

-Si me lo huyeras dicho antes, me hubieras quitado un gran peso de encima. La verdad es que nunca hubiera podido corresponderte-

-¿No estas enojada?-

Dijo Tayuya, tomando la mano de Itachi

-Para nada. Me alegro de no haber lastimado a Itachi, y de que tú encontraras un hombre tan bueno-

Mis párpados se sentían pesados. Si no iba a dormir, en poco tiempo me caería de sueño

-Bueno, los dejo solos-

Me dirigí a la habitación de invitados, estaba segura de que la principal sería usada bastante esa noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Se que hace tiempo que no escribía, pero uff… me robaron la computadora, y con ella, todo lo que tenía: Fics nuevos, mis fotos, y otros dos capítulos de este fic que ya estaban preparados… Bueno, la buena noticia es que mi nueva compu esta mucho mejor, y al fin pude actualizar… Bueno, disfruten y muuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia!**

-Itachi, ¿Aceptas a Tayuya…?-

Dejé de escuchar aquella frase que alguna vez me hizo tan feliz. En ese momento, la felicidad de Tayuya e Itachi era lo que menos me importaba, si, estaba feliz de que hubieran encontrado alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas, pero eso me recordaba que yo terminé perdiendo. Me quedé sola de nuevo.

Tan sólo tres años atrás, estaba tan feliz como ella, casándome con el hombre que amaba, y ahora estaba rodeada de parejas, y al parecer era la única sola.

La ceremonia pasó bastante rápido, y pasamos al salón donde sería la fiesta.

Me senté con Naruto y Hinata en la mesa del centro, que estaba decorada de blanco con detalles dorados, mientras veía a Itachi y Tayuya en la pista de baile. Apenas había pasado un mes desde aquella noche que empezaron a salir, y ya estaban casados.

Hicieron el típico brindis por los novios y sirvieron la cena. Después empezó la música

Naruto llevó a su novia a bailar, aunque apenas podía moverse con aquella barriga. Los dos se veían más felices que nunca. Mientras Naruto acariciaba el vientre que guardaba a su pequeña, Hinata veía a Tayuya con ilusión, esperando pronto casarse con el rubio

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Suigetsu se paró frente a mi, extendiendo su mano. Pensé que sería una buena idea entretenerme, así que acepté.

Bailamos mi canción favorita y otras dos que no reconocí. No supe que se sentía mejor, si estar abrazando al ex de Karin, o bailar en una fiesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Naruto-

La voz de Hinata sonó entrecortada, y más baja que de costumbre. Cuando volteé a verla, había un charco de agua alrededor de ella

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh, mierda, te orinaste!-

Rodé los ojos

-Llevala al auto, baka-

Le dije mientras la tomaba de una mano. Itachi y Tayuya quisieron seguirnos, pero Hinata los detuvo, diciéndoles que luego podrían ir a visitarla.

Llegamos al hospital, donde Naruto bajó a Hinata con una silla de ruedas mientras yo llenaba el papeleo. Al terminar, decidí ir a la habitación de Sasuke, ya que las visitas a Hinata estaban prohibidas.

Verlo acostado ahí ya no me sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrada a hablarle sin obtener respuesta por horas, y a veces hasta le leía sobre cosas que le interesaran.

-El bebé de Hinata está naciendo. En un momento podré verla, y quisiera que tú tambien-

Me senté en la misma silla de siempre y tomé el libro que le leí a medias: Agua Para Elefantes.

Leí dos páginas, cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron. Ellos eran felices; Probablemente mas de lo que yo sería en un tiempo.

Parecía que los finales felices no eran para mi. Sasuke seguía sin responder, probablemente se quedaría así por un largo tiempo. Sólo faltaban dos meses para que mi bebé naciera, y al parecer, no tendría un padre.

-¡Sakuraaa!-

Naruto entró a la habitación, sus brazos estaban ocupados con una especie de bolsa con ropa de bebé

-¿Ya?-

Asintió y me jaló hacia afuera, llevando a la habitación de Hinata

-Nació hace poco. No quería molestarte, pero es que es tan… tan… tienes que verla-

La vimos a través de una ventana, la sacarían en unos minutos, cuando Hinata despertara.

Su piel era tan blanca como la de Hinata, y sus ojos del color del cielo, como los de su padre.

-No tengo palabras para describirlo-

Me dijo con una sonrisa, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba segura de que sería un gran padre.

-Señorita Haruno-

-¿Sí?-

La mujer joven me miró con lástima. Naruto me apretó la mano, como si supiera algo que yo no

-¿Tan pronto?-

La enfermera asintió mientras su pequeña mano tomó la mía, alejandome de Naruto mientras me llevaba al fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la oficina de Tsunade

-Pase, por favor-

Obedecí

-Sakura, siéntate-

-¿Qué pasa? No soy una niña pequeña para que me oculten las cosas-

-Sasuke tiene muy pocas probabilidades de responder, y tenerlo ahí le cuesta al hospital muchísimo dinero, que podría ser usado en otras cosas-

-Yo puedo pagarlo. Itachi también lo hará-

-No vale la pena-

-¡¿Cómo que no vale la pena? Es Sasuke, tía, nuestra hija va a nacer en poco tiempo!-

-Daría lo mismo. Él está prácticamente muerto. Su corazón no durará mucho-

-No lo harán. No puedes, necesitas mi autorización-

-Tú ya no eres nada suyo. Te divorciaste, ¿Recuerdas?-

Quería gritar, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió. Quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían. Me sentía atrapada en mi propio cuerpo.

-Itachi no va a permitirlo-

-Ya veremos. Lo veré mañana por la tarde-

Salí de aquel lugar temblando. ¿Qué si lograban convencerlo con el cuento de que ya no había nada que hacer? No podría volver a ver a Itachi ni a Tsunade, los odiaría por dejar a mi hija sin padre antes de nacer

-No los dejará. Es su hermano-

Me dije para calmarme.

-¿Qué pasó, viste a Sasuke?-

Ino me recibió con esa pregunta que no quería contestar. No quería su lástima, ni sus inútiles intentos por consolarme

-No-

-¿No? Entonces estuviste con el pequeño Narutín-

-Es una niña, y es idéntica a Naruto-

-Todos los bebés son bastante lindos. Ya sabes, cuando tú no tienes que cuidarlos y sólo los ves de vez en cuando… ¿No crees que a la bebé le haga falta una amiga?-

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?-

-Estoy embarazada-

Mi mente se nubló por unos minutos, para aminorar el cargo de conciencia que me traería el matar a Gaara

-¡Ven acá, cerillo!-

El chico salió de la cocina con un mandil puesto y un plato en la mano. Al verme, regresó a la cocina

-Gaara, regresa. Ya se lo dije-

El chico corrió hacia Ino, poniéndose detrás de ella como si eso lo ayudara en algo

-¿Cómo es que pasó?-

-Tú sabes cómo pasó-

Me contestó la rubia, rodando los ojos como si fuera una idiota

-¡Pero ni siquiera están casados, tener un hijo es serio!-

Gaara cambió de lugar con Ino, poniéndose frente a mi

-Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras termino la universidad. Sólo me faltan dos años, y podré darle a tu hermana todo lo que se merece-

Suspiré resignada. Sabía que no había forma de cambiar eso

-Ay, Ino…-

Al final, sabía que Ino y Gaara serían buenos padres, y poco a poco ganarían la experiencia necesaria.

_BEEP…BEEP_

Abrí los ojos sin querer hacerlo. Era domingo, afuera estaba soleado y podía escuchar a la gente pasar por ahí. En solo una hora tendría que llegar al hospital, e intentar convencer a Itachi de mantener a su hermano con vida.

Me di un baño rápido con agua tibia, me cambié y fui directo al hospital. Sabía que no desayunar me haría daño, pero tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para pensar en comida.

-Buenos días, señorita tía la espera en la oficina-

Supuse que Itachi ya estaba ahí, y seguramente Tsunade le había hablado de los "beneficios" de prácticamente matar a su hermano

-Sería un gran ahorro de dinero para Sakura, además, él no durará mucho…-

Al verme se calló enseguida, dándome tiempo para sentarme

-No me importa perderlo todo, con tal de no perderlo a él-

-Sakura, en este momento la empresa está pasando por una dura crisis económica. Si no podemos pagarle a los empleados, mucho menos podemos pagar por que él esté aquí, prácticamente estamos pagándole la renta a unn muerto-

-No necesito de tu dinero. Yo lo pagaré todo, sólo no firmes-

-Yo quiero a mi hermano tanto, o mas que tú, pero esto es demasiado. De todas formas va a morirse, Sakura-

-¡No lo hará! No puede dejarme sola, y si tú le quitas el padre a mi hija antes de que pueda siquiera verlo no se que haría. Por favor no firmes-

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la pluma

-Debemos desconectarlo. Puedes despedirte de él, avísale a la enfermera cuando termines-

Mi pecho se rompió por la mitad mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos. Salí al pasillo como pude, tocando las paredes, ya que mi vista estaba nublada. Mi estómago estaba más revuelto que nunca y tuve que detenerme en una esquina a vomitar antes de seguir mi camino a la habitación donde una vida terminaría en pocos minutos.

-Sasuke-

Cerré la puerta con seguro

-Tienes que despertar. Ya me enseñaste que no puedo estar sin ti, aprendí la lección, ahora despierta-

Cualquiera me hubiera tomado por loca, hablando son una persona que prácticamente ya no existía, cuyo nombre seguramente estaba siendo anotado en un acta de defunción

-Levántate, corre… corre-

Tomé su mano entre las mías y me recargué en su pecho, sintiendo su piel tibia y aspirando su olor por ultima vez, guardándolo en mi memoria para tener algo que contarle a mi hija cuando preguntara por su padre. Como si supiera que pensaba en ella, empezó a patear el brazo de su padre, como si quisiera salirse.

Sentí algo más en mis manos, mientras la enfermera abría la puerta. Olvidé que tenían llave

-¡Movió la mano!-

No me creyó, y siguió hasta la máquina, cada paso gritaba más fuerte "Reaccionó", hasta que llegó frente a aquel aparato. Cuando presionó aquel botón rojo, todo alrededor se puso negro.

De verdad esperaba morir con él en ese momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Entré a la habitación de Sasuke, acompañada por una enfermera. Ya no tenía permiso de entrar sola a ningún lado, ya que Tsunade tenía miedo de que algo me pasara si Sasuke volvía a ponerse mal.

La sabana que cubría su cabeza me dio escalofríos, así que la quité. Su cara estaba pálida, y sus manos heladas. El aire acondicionado fue la mejor explicación que pude darme, no quería pensar en nada que involucrara muerte

-¿Podrías apagar el aire? Parece que lo quieren congelado-

La enfermera tomó un pequeño control y después de un clic el aire frío en mi espalda desapareció. Apreté los labios intentando no llorar, verlo en esa cama me parecía algo irreal, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, siendo remplazado por una lápida donde llevar a nuestra hija cada día del padre.

Pasé una mano por su cabello y lo escuché quejarse. Ese sonido me pareció encantador después de no haberlo escuchado en tanto tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Pensé que ibas a regresar mas tarde-

-El doctor me llamó. Vine para llevarte a tu casa-

Alzó una ceja

-¿_Mi_ casa? Sakura, esa casa siempre ha sido nuestra-

Fingí una sonrisa. No estaba muy convencida acerca de eso, ¿Sería lo mejor regresar? De verdad quería hacerlo, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso algo al fondo de mi cabeza gritaba que aquello no estaba bien, ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a hacer lo mismo? No era yo la única que saldría lastimada, también nuestra hija terminaría mal.

-Si. Nuestra casa-

Lo ayudé a levantarse y salimos del hospital. El olor a medicina se quedó en mi nariz unos segundos después, haciendome recordar aquellos meses que quería borrar de mi memoria. Creer que lo había perdido era lo peor que me pudo pasar, y tenerlo a mi lado, viendome como si fuera una obra de arte, me hacía sentir muy afortunada

-¿Ya le compraste algo?-

-Si, llené un cajón con ropa y estaba a punto de comprar la cuna-

-Deberíamos ir juntos. Me he perdido la mayor parte del embarazo-

Asentí. Llegamos al edificio mas rápido de lo que esperaba y lo acompañé hasta la entrada del departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pude evitar soltar un "oh!". El lugar era un desastre.

Mis cojines de plumas estaban desechos, y el relleno estaba en el piso, haciendo el lugar lucir como si estuviera nevado. Los cuadros que me tomó tanto tiempo escoger ahora decoraban el piso, y había botellas rotas por todos lados

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Agachó la mirada

-Cuando quieras vamos a tu mueblería favorita. Hace falta remodelar este lugar-

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia, sentados en lo que quedaba del sillón en la terraza. Justo cuando el sol se metía sentí algo mojado debajo de mi

-Sasuke…-

-¿Si?-

Dijo viendo como el sol se metía entre los edificios, intentando esconderse de nosotros

-O me oriné, o la bebé esta a punto de nacer-

Sus ojos parecían platos cuando se levantó del sillón, a punto de volverse loco

-¡Mierda! ¿Que hago, quieres algo, llamo a alguien?-

Rodé los ojos

-Vamos al auto, ¿Puedes manejar?-

Asintió y me tomó de la mano, ayudándome a caminar

-¡Por Dios, voy a tener un hijo, no estoy lisiada!-

**. . .**

Sentía que había esperado siglos afuera de la habitación. Sakura no había querido que entrara, ya que al ver como nació nuestra primera hija me desmayé, y no tenía ánimos de que ese día le quitara la atención de las enfermeras. No podía esperar para ver a nuestra hija. Esperaba que tuviera los ojos de Sakura.

-Sasuke… U-Uchiha-

Dijo una enfermera de lentes intentando leer mi nombre. Me levanté y la seguí, sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir. Me llevó al "Depósito de Niños" -Nunca aprendí el nombre- y por el cristal vi como la enfermera tomaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana rosa y lo acercaba a la ventana.

Lo primero que noté fue su cabello negro. Tenía la piel casi transparente, y cuando abrió los ojos vi que eran del color de los de su madre y quise llorar.

La mujer salió con ella y la llevó hacia la habitación de Sakura. Cuando se la entregaron besé su frente, quitando los mechones de cabello que quedaban en ella

-¿Cómo le pondremos?-

La pequeña tomó uno de mis dedos

-Pensé que ya tendrías el nombre-

-Tu sabes que no soy buena para eso-

Recordé a la mamá de Sakura. Era una mujer fuerte y muy cariñosa, por lo que Sakura me había contado. Siempre quiso conocer a sus nietos, pero murió antes de que nos casáramos.

-Hanako-

Sus cejas se juntaron, como si intentara recordar de donde conocía el nombre. Hacia años que no hablábamos de su mamá, y había hecho una fan esfuerzo por olvidarse de todo lo que la involucrara

-Hanako… A mamá le hubiera encantado que una de sus nietas llevara su nombre-

Volteó a ver a la pequeña, que la veía con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿Te gusta?-

Apretó mi dedo

-Creo que si-

Después de unas horas la dieron de alta. Estaba amaneciendo cuando salimos del hospital, y mientras el sol llegaba al borde de los rascacielos llegamos a casa.

Se acostó con Hanako en sus brazos, quien dormía pegada a su pecho. Yo fui a la sala y saqué una caja del buró

-Sakura-

Me senté a su lado y saqué la caja. Lo había comprado hace mucho, por si algún día Sakura decidía regresar. En ese tiempo me pareció algo estúpido, pero en ese momento me agradecía por hacerlo.

-Se que es muy pronto, pero, ¿Te…?-

-Sasuke, no-

Cerró la caja

-Es demasiado pronto. Me dejé llevar por la emoción y supongo que te confundí. Yo no quiero nada contigo-

-Pero dijiste que esta casa sería nuestra…-

No quería perderla de nuevo, no podía estar sin ella

-Lo se. Pensé que podría hacerlo por nuestra hija, por que creciera en una familia completa, pero en el hospital me di cuenta de que tal vez soy demasiado egoísta para arriesgarme a que me lastimes de nuevo-

-Jamás lo voy a hacer, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo arrepentido que estoy?-

-Ya lo se. Pero los vi tantas veces aquí, cada vez que te veo, que veo esta casa, me acuerdo de ella, de ustedes. No puedo evitarlo, me das asco-

Asco. Yo la amaba y ella solo sentía eso por mi, asco.

-Ino vino por nosotras. Esta abajo-

-No puedes irte así, quedate solo esta noche. Puedo dormir en la sala-

-No es necesario. Mientras mas pronto me vaya, mejor será para todos-

Tomó a Hanako y su maleta, intenté ayudarla, pero no me lo permitió

-Adiós, Sasuke-

No le contesté. No tenía ánimos de hablar, ni sabía que decirle. Cerré la puerta y la vi dejar el estacionamiento en el auto de Ino

-Ahora si la cagaste-


	13. Chapter 13

_Llegamos al departamento que sería nuestro hogar. Me fui directo a la cama con Hanako a mi lado, viendo en cada habitación que pasaba todos los recuerdos. Ese era mi hogar, y al fin había regresado._

_Sasuke se sentó en la cama a nuestro lado y después de vernos unos minutos se levantó a la sala. Hanako empezó a moverse, así que saqué el biberón de la pañalera que estaba en el suelo, y sentí un teléfono vibrar debajo de mi mano. En la pantalla decía que había un mensaje nuevo de Himura Karen. Con solo leer el nombre sentí que mi cabeza se puso caliente. Apreté LEER MENSAJE._

_"Sasuke-kun, ya que estas divorciado, espero que puedas pagar al menos la escuela de nuestro hijo"_

_Recordé al pequeño. En ese momento debía tener unos tres años. Nunca sospeché que fuera hijo de Sasuke, pero al recordarlo el parecido era enorme… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?_

_-Su hijo…-_

_Le había perdonado todo, pero tener un hijo con Karin… Eso los unía de por vida. Había mil maneras de evitarlo, y aun así decidió tener un hijo con ella, ¿Acaso la amaba?_

_Entró y se acercó a la cama. _

_-Sakura-_

_Se sentó a mi lado y sacó una cajita de terciopelo._

_-Se que es muy pronto, pero, ¿Te…?-_

_-Sasuke, no-_

_Cerré la caja. Me dolía ver que jamás llevaría ese anillo_

_-Es demasiado pronto. Me dejé llevar por la emoción y supongo que te confundí. Yo no quiero nada contigo-_

_El nudo en mi garganta se hizo mas fuerte. Las lágrimas no tardaban en salir_

_-Pero dijiste que esta casa sería nuestra…-_

_Y lo sería, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía otro hijo, un hijo con la mujer que había sido casi mi hermana_

_-Lo se. Pensé que podría hacerlo por nuestra hija, por que creciera en una familia completa, pero en el hospital me di cuenta de que tal vez soy demasiado egoísta para arriesgarme a que me lastimes de nuevo-_

_-Jamás lo voy a hacer, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo arrepentido que estoy?-_

_Si su mentira no me hubiera dolido tanto, me hubiera reído. Se lo hubiera creído todo de no saber la verdad_

_-Ya lo se. Pero los vi tantas veces aquí, cada vez que te veo, que veo esta casa, me acuerdo de ella, de ustedes. No puedo evitarlo, me das asco-_

_Era la verdad a medias. En ese momento lo odiaba, estaba asqueada de solo verlo, pero en el fondo lo amaba mas que nada, y estaba guardando esa mentira para luego imaginar que era la verdad. Las mentiras que tanto amaba eran lo único que me quedaba._

_Recibí un mensaje, seguramente de Ino._

_-Ino vino por nosotras. Esta abajo-_

_-No puedes irte así, quédate solo esta noche. Puedo dormir en la sala-_

_-No es necesario. Mientras mas pronto me vaya, mejor será para todos-_

_Tomé a Hanako y mi maleta, intentó ayudarme, pero le dejé claro que no necesitaba nada de él_

_-Adiós, Sasuke-_

_No me contestó. No intentó detenerme. Quería que me fuera, y eso me dolió mas que nada._

_Subí al auto de Ino con los ojos húmedos. Intentó preguntar que pasaba, pero le detuve. No quería hablar de eso, deseaba olvidarme de él de una vez…._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Papá-

Bajé mi taza de café y volteé a ver a mi pequeña Sakura de cabello negro, que me sonreía desde el otro lado de la sala. Su cara aun redondeada me parecía encantadora, y sus manitas intentando alcanzarme me obligaron a levantarme y cargarla

Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendome sonreír

-¿Vamos por un helado?-

Afuera estaba soleado, y aunque sentía que me derretiría antes de llegar a la heladería, no pude decirle que no

-De acuerdo. Ve por tus zapatos-

Llegamos a un parque cercano. Los cerezos estaban floreciendo, así que el lugar era una hermosa mezcla de verde y rosa. Tomé la mano de Hanako y fuimos juntos a la pequeña nevería.

Ella pidió uno de chocolate, y yo uno de fresa. No era mi favorito, pero Sakura siempre lo pedía de ese sabor.

Fuimos a caminar alrededor y la llevé a los juegos, donde se puso a jugar con unos niños.

Algo ligeramente mas rosado que los árboles me llamó la atención. Al ver a la dueña de la cabellera rosada sentí unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarla, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando un hombre tomó su mano. La vi sonreír como casi nunca lo hacía conmigo. Estaba feliz. Mas feliz de lo que yo pude hacerla en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Él la besó y sentí mi cabeza calentarse. Quería correr hacia ellos y enseñarle al tipo que Sakura era mía, pero la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Desde la ultima vez que hablé con ella la había perdido, todo por el error mas grande de mi vida.

_Fui a comprar el súper de la semana. La verdad solo llevaba leche, jamón y algunas frutas, ya que comía poco en casa. Nunca fui fan de cocinar._

_Vi las fresas a mi lado, eran las favoritas de Sakura. Decidí llevar un par para recordar los viejos tiempos. Al tomarlas, una manita tocó la mía, y se alejó rápidamente_

_-¿Sakura?-_

_No la había visto en semanas, y ahora estaba delante de mi, con un vestido corto floreado y los zapatos que mas me gustaban_

_Se dio la vuelta e intentó alejarse_

_-¿Ahora ni siquiera me saludas? Vamos, Sakura, hagamos esto como gente civilizada. Quiero ver a mi hija, las extraño-_

_-¿Nos extrañas? No deberías, ya tienes una bonita familia-_

_-¿De que hablas? Ni siquiera me dejas ver a Hanako-_

_-¿Y que hay de tu otro hijo, el de Karin?-_

_Rodé los ojos_

_-¿Ella te lo dijo, no? Ese niño fue un error, Sakura. Yo no amo a Karin, te amo a ti-_

_-No me lo dijo ella. Leí el mensaje que te mandó… y es increíble que llames a tu hijo un error. Hay cientos de formas de que esos "errores" no pasen, y aun así decidiste embarazarla. No me vengas con eso ahora-_

_-¡No lo entiendes, ella debía tomar pastillas!-_

_-No es mi culpa que tu madre no te enseñara a no confiar en putas. No quiero volver a ver, Sasuke… te odio.-_

_Se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Estaba seguro de que definitivamente no querría volver a verme… _

-¡Hanako!-

La aludida volteó a verme, y le hice una seña para que se acercara. La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la casa, prometiéndole que llegando jugaríamos a las muñecas...

-Papá-

Sentí un dedito contra mi hombro

-¡Papá!-

Volteé a ver a Hanako, que estaba parada frente a mi con las manos en la cintura y una mueca de disgusto

-¿Qué pasa?-

Apuntó a la muñeca que tenía en la mano, su cabeza estaba dentro de la tina

-¡Barbie se ahogará! sacala de ahí o va a llegar tarde a su cita con Ken!-

Levanté la muñeca y con un suspiro preparé mi garganta para hacer la voz mas aguda posible, cuando el timbre sonó, salvándome de la segunda humillación del día.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Naruto, Hinata y sus dos hijas. No habían perdido el tiempo, y Hinata se embarazó cuando su hija estaba a punto de cumplir el año.

El rubio se sentó y las niñas se fueron con Hanako a su habitación, seguidas por Hinata. En cuanto la puerta se cerró la sonrisa del rubio se fue.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No-

Me estaba muriendo. No tenía ni idea de quien era ese tipo con el que vi a Sakura, no había nada que comparar, nada que me hiciera superior a él para sentirme mejor

-Vi a Sakura en el parque… Estaba con alguien-

El rubio apretó los labios, estaba nervioso. Lo sabía y no me dijo nada.

-¡Lo sabías!-

Me levanté del sillón

-Siempre lo supiste y no me lo dijiste… Y aquí me tienes como idiota, diciéndote cuanto la amo… seguramente se rieron juntos de las cartas que le he mandado con Hanako, pensando en lo idiota que soy por...-

-Sakura nunca haría algo así… Ya pasaron cuatro años Sasuke, ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida-

-Y yo a saberlo. Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera dejado de buscarla hace tiempo… Me hubiera hecho a la idea de estar solo hace mucho-

-No quería que lo supieras. La ultima vez que supiste que estaba con alguien mas estuviste seis meses en coma-

Me hubiera encantado seguir así. Sin saber nada del mundo. Tan solo conocer a Hanako, que sus orbes verdes se posaran en los míos unos segundos y su manita se enroscara en mi dedo y luego quedarme dormido, pensando que Sakura hubiera regresado conmigo.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos. El sonido de las olas al chocar contra la orilla era lo único que se escuchó… Yo odiaba el mar. Me daba un miedo terrible que una ola fuera a tragarme, como pasó con mi padre, pero había comprado esa casa por Sakura.

Sabía cuanto le gustaba el mar, y justo el día que se fue de la casa había quedado de ver a Temari para pedirle un adelanto del dinero para poder comprarla cuanto antes. Al final decidí quedarme con ella por si algún día regresaba, y aun después de tres años seguía sin querer verme…

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?-

-Casi dos años-

Recordé a cuantas mujeres había rechazado esos años y la rabia se hizo presente, haciendo que mi cabeza se calentara, ¿No podía ella hacer lo mismo?

El teléfono de Naruto sonó, y rechazó la llamada al ver el nombre

-¿Quien era?-

-N-nadie. Tengo que irme, Hinata tiene que comprar el súper para el lunes-

Se levantó, fue por sus hijas y salió sin despedirse…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hanako apenas comenzaba a caminar. Cuando los árboles empezaron a quedarse sin hojas, y el cerezo frente a la casa perdió la ultima flor, ella dio su primer paso. Esa tarde la llevé al centro comercial, ya que la casa era demasiado pequeña para que pudiera caminar libremente._

_Pasó solo un segundo y la perdí de vista entre la gente. Justo cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarme la vi tomada de la mano de un hombre_

_-¡Hanako!-_

_Corrí a cargarla, y el hombre se rió_

_-Es hermosa, ¿Cuanto tiene?-_

_Al verlo a la cara me di cuenta de la razón por la cual Hanako lo buscó. Era muy parecido a su padre_

_-Acaba de cumplir un año-_

_Ella estiró los brazos, pidiendo que la cargara, y lo hizo. Ese gesto me pareció bastante atractivo_

_-Tu esposo debe estar encantado. Tiene dos mujeres hermosas en casa-_

_-No estoy casada-_

_Aclaré en cuanto terminó de hablar_

_-En ese caso, ¿Querrías tomar un café conmigo?-_

Habían pasado poco mas de dos años desde aquel día, y desde ese momento supe que Sai era el indicado. Esos dos años había soportado verme llorar por el padre de mi hija, y saber que tal vez nunca lo amaría como él a mi.

La verdad deseaba amarlo. Era el hombre perfecto: Comprensivo, cariñoso, paciente… y cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía como una parte de mi corazón se arreglaba. Solo con él la memoria de Sasuke desaparecía, haciendome sentir feliz.

-Te amo-

Me dijo al oído, sin esperar mi respuesta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que no contestara, o cambiara el tema. Dejar a Sasuke había sido lo mas doloroso que había hecho, todo ese dolor no debía sentirse por nadie, pero me lo gané por estúpida.

Lo abracé, intentando consolarlo de algún modo, y sin querer, las palabras salieron solas:

-Yo también te amo, Sai-

Volteó a verme y me besó. Estaba casi segura de haber visto una lágrima.

-¡Hanako!-

Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo. Él esperaba ver a la pequeña, y yo a Sasuke con alguien mas, algo que me convenciera de olvidarme de él

Los vi tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose a su auto. Busqué alguien mas, alguna mujer que fuera con ellos, pero nada. Tal vez ya se había hartado de

-Tal vez es otra Hanako. Es un nombre bastante común…-

Sentí que una gota me cayó en la nariz, y luego miles de ellas tocaban mi piel. Las lluvias eran poco comunes en esa época, así que todo el mundo salió corriendo, intentando que sus abrigos se mojaran lo menos posible. En unos minutos, el lugar quedó desierto

-¿Vamos a mi departamento? No quisiera que mi cerezo se enfermara-

Nos subimos a su auto y fuimos a su departamento, que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Pudimos ver el atardecer desde ahí, mientras la lluvia cubría sus ventanas.

El sol iba a la mitad de los edificios, haciéndolos ver como si se estuvieran quemando, cuando Sai se levantó y tomó mi mano

-Sakura-

Su voz me hacía sentir como si tomara chocolate caliente en la noche mas fría de invierno. Lo vi a los ojos y supe lo que me preguntaría.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

Casarnos. La ultima vez que quise casarme con alguien, él terminó casandose con una amiga. Aunque esa vez no me importó, no podía ni pensar en perder a Sai.

Apenas empezaba a aprender a amar a Sai, pero no me estaba volviendo mas joven, y muy pocos hombres aceptarían casarse con una mujer que tuviera una hija de otro. Las amigas de Hanako empezaban a preguntarle por su papá, y ella preguntaba por qué tenía una familia rota… Casarme con Sai era la mejor opción, y la que mas feliz me haría

-Si-

Abracé a Sai, mientras el sol desaparecía, llevándose cualquier plan que tuve de regresar con Sasuke… Y en ese momento, si alguien me hubiera preguntado por él, no hubiera sabido quien era.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo ¡Solo faltan otros dos para el final! yay! Espero que lo disfruten:)**

Los preparativos de la boda casi estaban terminados. Quería algo modesto, así que invitamos a nuestra familia y amigos mas cercanos.

La fiesta sería cerca de la playa, en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, y al fin habíamos decidido que las sillas tuvieran una estrella de mar en el respaldo. Todo estaba listo para la boda, que sería en dos días.

-¿Te gusta?-

Me dijo Sai abrazandome por atrás mientras atardecía

-Todo es perfecto. En un par de días a esta hora ya estaremos casados-

-Deberíamos ir a California de luna de miel. Hanako podría conocer un Disney que no sea el de Tokio-

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que después de ese día vamos a estar juntos siempre-

La ultima palabra hizo eco en mis oídos. _Siempre. _Recordé como mamá y papá pelearon hasta su ultimo día. Mamá se casó con él sin amarlo, y todo el mundo -menos ellos- sabía que aquello tarde o temprano terminaría, y muy mal… Pero tenía miedo de quedarme sola, y estaba casi segura de que Sai sentía lo mismo. Tal vez cuando el amor se acabara podríamos solo ser amigos, o fingir frente a Hanako hasta que creciera y se diera cuenta lo desfuncional y rota que era su familia, pero su infancia la pasó feliz...

-Deberíamos tener otros dos-

-¿dos qué?-

Le dije aun sin entender

-Hijos. A Hanako le vendría bien algo de compañía-

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva

-¿N-no crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso?-

Me besó la frente

-Tienes razón. Comenzaremos a intentar en la luna de miel. Solo faltan dos días…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Dos días!-

Aventé la invitación al sofá y Naruto la recogió como si fuera algo valioso

-Y tu, como siempre, no me dices nada…¡Se supone que somos amigos!-

El rubio me tomó por los hombros

-¡Ya, detente, harás un hoyo en el maldito piso!-

-Eso estaría bien. Podría caerme y dejar que me enterraras aquí… Sería mejor que ver a Sakura casada con esa copia flacucha mía-

-Ella ya no tiene nada que ver contigo. Como te dije antes, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con quien quiera. Ella jamas te dijo que no vieras al hijo de Karin y tuyo. Ye dejó con tu familia, ahora dejala con la suya-

-¡Naruto, el maldito chamaco no tiene nada mío! Tú te pareces mas a mi que él...-

-Sasuke, actúa de tu edad, no tu talla de zapatos… por una sola vez has cargo de las consecuencias de tus acciones-

-Lo estoy haciendo. Pago cada centavo de la escuela, ropa y comida de ese niño, pero siempre supe que ese niño no era mío, y para asegurarme hice una prueba de ADN sin que Karin supiera-

-Y salió positivo, lo que prueba que eres un imbécil, y las clases que nos dieron en quinto año no te sirvieron de nada-

-No… todavía no se. Me entregan los resultados en la tarde. Si ese niño no es mío voy a pedirle a Sakura una ultima oportunidad-

-¿Y si sí?-

-Me tendré que quedar con la pelirroja y su mocoso-

Naruto vio la hora

-Tengo que irme. El ensayo final comienza en una hora-

Vi mi reloj también. Las cuatro y media…

-¿Hinata va a ir?-

-Si, dejaremos a las niñas con una niñera-

-¿Podría quedarse Hanako? No quiero que sepa mucho de lo de Karin-

El rubio rodó los ojos

-¡Hanako, vamos a mi casa, tus primas te esperan!-

La pequena salió con una mochila llena de juguetes

-¡Adios, papá!-

Le di un beso en la frente y los acompañé al estacionamiento. En cuanto se fueron fui directo al laboratorio.

Una vez que conseguí la hoja, esperé para abrirla en el auto. Mis ojos automáticamente se fueron a la palabra escrita en mayúsculas en el centro de la hoja...

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol me dio en la cara, haciendo que me levantara algo asustada. Vi el reloj digital a mi lado, las cinco y media… El amanecer frente a mi era asombroso, pero una vista a la que no estaba acostumbrada. No estaba en el departamento que compartía con Hanako.

Intenté levantarme, pero un brazo me detuvo. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Sai, viendome fijamente

-Buenos días, Cerezo-

Se acercó a mi y me besó la frente, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me vinieron de golpe. Vi el anillo que decoraba mi dedo y me sentí feliz. Parte del hueco en mi pecho al que estaba acostumbrada se llenó con ver la sonrisa de Sai, que pronto sería mi Sai, para toda la vida.

Me fijé en cada detalle de su cara por primera vez. Su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos no eran totalmente negros. Con la luz dandoles de esa forma pude ver que eran color café. Su nariz era afilada y con solo ver sus labios recordaba lo bien que encajaban con los míos. Me mordí el labio al notar lo parecido que era a Sasuke, y me pregunté si al principio me gustó por eso. Noté que tenía la mirada perdida y tomé su cara entre mis manos

-¿En qué piensas?-

Puso sus brazos en mi espalda y me acercó a él

-Falta una hora para que me vaya a la oficina…-

Me dio un corto beso

-Estaba pensando…-

Bajó a mi cuello y le dio una mordida que seguro se marcaría

-Que podríamos usar ese tiempo para…-

Lo alejé empujando sus hombros

-Sai, por favor, ahora no tengo ánimos-

Le di un beso en la frente

-Te prometo que será luego-

Su ceño se frunció e hizo un gesto que nunca antes había visto y se levantó

-¡Ya te di el maldito anillo, ¿Qué mas quieres?-

-¡No estabas obligado a dármelo!-

-Pero claro, si fuera Sasuke no me negarías nada, ¿Acaso tengo que engañarte también?-

Le di una bofetada que hizo eco por el enorme departamento

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Sai!-

-No estoy mintiendo. Si te respetaras un poco ya lo hubieras olvidado-

-¡Es increíble que digas eso después de que viste cuanto me costó estar bien!-

Tomé el anillo, lo aventé a las sabanas y me puse mi abrigo

-Llámame cuando dejes de ser un imbécil-

-¡Sakura!-

Me llamó desde la recamara

-¡Maldición, Sakura, regresa!-

Azoté la puerta tras de mi, y escuché el ruido de mis tacones llenar el pasillo mientras entraba al pequeño elevado de cristal del edificio.

Me di cuenta de que mi vida no era tan buena como parecía. Ese gran vacío al que ya me había acostumbrado, se fue haciendo mas grande con los años, y sabía de sobra que Sai nunca podría llenarlo, ¿No sería mejor terminar todo de una vez?

Llegué al estacionamiento y tomé mi teléfono. Siempre pensé que terminar con alguien por teléfono era de lo peor, pero si tenía a Sai enfrente me sería casi imposible hacerlo.

En la pantalla salió la foto de Sai cargando a Hanako. Ella lo consideraba su segundo papá, y dejarla sin uno de tiempo completo me parecía injusto. No amaba a Sai, pero Hanako si, y sacrificarme por verla feliz era lo mejor que podía hacer después de haber dejado a Sasuke. Puse el teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsa y me dirigí a casa a darme un baño y cambiarme.

Salí de la regadera y escuché el timbre

-¡Sakura!-

Seguramente era Sai. Me puse una bata y salí a abrirle la puerta.

El mismo cabello negro peinado de forma diferente fue lo que vi, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontré con los ojos negros de Sasuke

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

Busqué a Hanako, pero no la vi por ningún lado

-Se quedó con Naruto. Necesito hablar contigo-

-No tengo nada de que hablarte-

Mierda. No ahora. Justo cuando estaba tan cerca de olvidarlo aparecía de nuevo… Quería meterme entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero ademas de la poca dignidad que me quedaba, pensar en el pequeño de Karin sin un padre me detuvo. Yo ya tenía a Sai, y ese niño me daba una razón mas para olvidarme de Sasuke

-Es sobre el hijo de Karin-

-Que también es tu hijo-

La sonrisa mas hermosa que jamas vi apareció en su cara

-Ese niño no es mío. Mira-

Me entregó un papel con varias oraciones que leí sin prestar atención, hasta que vi NEGATIVO. Leí la oración completa y una sonrisa igual o mas grande apareció en mi cara

-No hay nada que me una con Karin, Sakura… en dos días me voy a Los Angeles, la nueva empresa se abrirá aya y me dieron uno de los mejores puestos. Ven conmigo…-

-No es tan fácil, Sasuke…-

-Pero te amo… ¿Tu ya no?-

-Claro que si. Nunca voy a poder olvidarte, pero Sai estuvo ahí cuando tu no, y no puedo hacerle esto… Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para olvidarte, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Sakura, vamos. Tu mas que nadie sabes que un matrimonio sin amor acaba mal tarde o temprano, ¿Acaso quieres que Hanako te vea pelear con él como tu a tus padres?-

-Ese sería mejor ejemplo que el que le daría al regresar con el que me engañó tantas veces, ¿No crees?-

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, memorizando a la perfección aquel momento

-El amor ya no es suficiente para nosotros-

Cuando me separé de él vi a Sai parado a unos metros. Tiró las rosas que traía en la mano y se fue a su auto.

**chan chan chan chaaaaan! espero que les haya gustado ·Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, atención al cliente, etc. solo aprieten el botón de abajo… Por favor ayuden a que este fic llegue a los 100 reviews! y pues es todo… ya llevo la mitad del capi que sigue, así que ya no tardaré tando. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Penultimo capitulooo! yaaaay! Este esta un poco corto, pero quiero dejarlas "picadas". Mis exámenes empiezan la próxima semana, así que tal vez tarde un poco en subir el ultimo, pero les aseguro que será mucho mas largo. Y oh. Por. Dios… 100 reviews! las amoooo! muchisisisisisimas gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo hacia mi y esta historia. Pues, que lo disfruten!**

Cuando me separé de él vi a Sai parado a unos metros. Tiró las rosas que traía en la mano y se fue a su auto.

-¡Sai!-

Lo tomé del brazo y me empujó

-Sai, espera, no es lo que parece…-

-NO necesito que me expliques nada. Todo me quedó bastante claro-

-Deberías escucharla… No quisiera que su boda se cancelara por esto-

Sai ocupó el espacio entre Sasuke y yo

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Nunca haz sido bueno con la honestidad-

-Porque si ella no te quisiera, yo habría aprovechado la oportunidad, justo como tu lo hiciste-

Le ordené que se fuera con la mirada. Tres años de matrimonio fueron suficientes para entender los gestos de cada uno a la perfección

-Tengo que irme-

Dijo viendome a los ojos, ignorando que Sai estaba ahí

-Felicidades, y espero que ninguno se arrepienta…-

Subió a su auto, y en cuanto se fue Sai me tomó de la muñeca, jalándome hacia la casa

-¡¿Qué demonios hacía ese imbécil aquí?-

-Sai, me lastimas-

Podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en mi muñeca

-¡Dime!-

Mi espalda chocó contra la fría pared de concreto

-N-nada. Solo vino a decirme algo de Hanako, no tiene importancia-

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?-

Apretó mi cara contra la pared con la mano que tenía libre y soltó mi muñeca para sacar el anillo de su bolsa

-Esto-

Lo puso en mi dedo

-Quiere decir que eres mía. Y si vuelves a dejar que él o cualquiera te toque me voy a encargar de que lo entiendas por las malas-

Apreté los labios en un intento inútil por no dejar las lágrimas salir. Ese hombre frente a mi con una expresión que me aterrorizaba no era Sai. Al menos no mi Sai.

Me soltó y caí al piso. Una marca morada se formó rápidamente en mi muñeca derecha y se hincó para quedar a mi altura

-Dile a la maquinista que se encargue de eso el día de la boda. Y ni una sola palabra acerca de esto-

Se levantó y salió como si nada. Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero cerró la puerta. Ademas, me dio miedo que regresara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura me abrazó e inhalé su aroma por ultima vez. En solo dos días se iba a casar, quitando cualquier posibilidad de ser la familia que éramos antes.

Cuando se separó de mi, vi su cara horrorizada y volteé a ver la causa.

El imbécil estaba parado, con un ramos de flores en el piso. Me hubiera reído de no ser porque Sakura estaba bastante angustiada

-¡Sai!-

Caminó hacia él

-Sai, no es lo que parece-

Lo tomó del brazo

-NO necesito que me expliques nada. Todo me quedó bastante claro-

Me parecí tentador dejar que él peleara con Sakura y la boda se cancelara, pero al ver la expresión el el pequeño rostro de la pelirosa no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-Deberías escucharla… No quisiera que su boda se cancelara por esto-

Sai ocupó el espacio entre Sakura y yo

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Nunca haz sido bueno con la honestidad-

_Debería mandarte a la mierda, pero no. Mi Sakura por alguna razón te quiere cerca..._

-Porque si ella no te quisiera, yo habría aprovechado la oportunidad, justo como tu lo hiciste-

Sakura me dio una mirada de _lárgate ya_

-Tengo que irme-

Vi a Sakura a los ojos, intentando no recordar que su prometido estaba ahí

-Felicidades, y espero que ninguno se arrepienta…-

Me subí al auto y fui a recoger a Hanako de la casa de Naruto.

A medio camino sonó mi teléfono, era Itachi.

-¿Hola?

-Sasuke, acabo de recibir una llamada de papá. Quiere que te vayas a mas tardar en tres días a San Diego. Ya esta listo el departamento y al otro día que llegues entrarías a trabajar

-Hola a ti también Itachi, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, ¿Cuando te vas?

-No lo se. Sakura se casa en dos días…

-Sasuke, por favor… deja de hacerte ilusiones estúpidas

-Itachi, tengo que irme. Luego te digo

-Sasuke, tienes que decirmelo aho…-

colgué y di la vuelta. Iría al aeropuerto.

Después de hacer fila unos minutos llegué al mostrador

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenas tardes… ¿Podría darme el precio de un boleto a Los Angeles?-

-¿Redondo o sencillo?-

-Sencillo, no pienso regresar-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era jueves. En menos de un día me casaría y aun no salía de la cama.

La espalda me dolía y no tenía ganas de tener que mentirle a la gente sobre lo que había pasado con el enorme moretón en ella

_No se va a repetir… No se va a repetir… _Era lo que me decía una y otra vez, pero ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

Debía recoger a Hanako en diez minutos, pero no tenía ánimos de inventarle algo también a ella.

Toda la noche pensé en llamar a Sai y decirle que canceláramos la boda, pero luego recordaba que tenía mas miedo a quedarme sola del que tenía a los golpes.

Me levanté de la cama y pase al lado de mi vestido. Antes me parecía el mas hermoso del mundo, pero en ese momento me revolvió el estómago.

Me puse un vestido y salí de la casa. Agradecí que Hanako se había quedado a dormir en casa de Naruto, ya que no tendría que ver a Sasuke.

Llegué a la enorme casa y toqué el timbre. Unos segundos después la voz de Hinata me dijo que pasara.

-¡Mami!-

La pequeña corrió a mis brazos, y cuando sus manitas pasaron a mi espalda no pude evitar gritar

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Hinata se acercó a mi para ver mejor

-Dios mío… ¿Qué te pasó?-

Su tono de voz me indicó que ya sabía la verdad

-Soy algo torpe…-

Comencé como las mujeres de las novelas, y así me sentí. Mi vida empezaba a ser una novela mala en la que el escritor odiaba al personaje principal.

-Anoche me caí en el baño…-

Tomó mi mano

-¿Y eso?-

Me solté

-Hinata, no tengo tiempo para esto. No es nada-

-Hanako, ve a jugar con Amy un poco mas. Tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar-

En cuanto mi pequeña se fue, me llevó a la sala

-¿No es nada? ¡Sai te golpeó, Sakura. Eso no es normal!-

La abracé, y las lágrimas salieron, quitando un gran peso de encima

-Pero tampoco es normal criar una niña sola, tengo miedo de no tener a nadie mas-

-Sakura, nos tienes a mi y a Naruto. Ademas, Sasuke…-

-Sasuke esta descartado-

-Sakura, por favor. Se arrepiente tanto de todo… No hay un día que no llame para preguntar por ti. Ademas ese niño, Daisuke, era la única razón por la que no querías regresar con él, y ni siquiera es suyo…-

-Eso no importa, Hinata. Sasuke no va a cambiar. Si este no es suyo, después encontrará otra que si tenga un hijo de él, y Hanako va a ser la mas afectada-

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto. Sasuke te ama-

-¡Sasuke te ama, Sasuke se arrepiente… Eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice, pero nadie puede probarlo!-

Me di cuenta de que apretaba demasiado fuerte la mano de Hinata

-Yo también lo amo, pero el amor simplemente ya no sería suficiente-

-El amor siempre es suficiente… O al menos es mejor casarte enamorada. Todos los problemas y defectos del otro parecen insignificantes-

Tenía razón. Con Sasuke sentía algo que con Sai simplemente nunca sentiría. No podía amar a Sai, ni hoy, ni en mil años

-Pero la boda ya es mañana. Ya esta todo pagado, y los invitados, y…-

Mas que convencerla, quería convencerme a mi misma de dejar todas esas estupideces de "vivieron felices para siempre". Sabía de sobra que en mi vida no aplicaba toda esa mierda que Disney me metió en la cabeza.

-Shh. Las únicas personas que conoces somos nosotros, Sai no te tomó en cuenta para la lista de invitados. Entenderíamos perfectamente si lo cancelaras. Te amamos, y no queremos que esto-

Tomó mi mano y señaló el moretón en la muñeca

-Vuelva a pasarte. Nunca-

Me levanté del sillón, antes de que Hinata terminara de convencerme.

_Subí por Hanako y marqué el numero de Sasuke. Su voz me hizo sonreír_

_-Sasuke, te amo…-_

_-Yo… también… ¿Te sientes bien, pasó algo?-_

_-Si, pasa que me di cuenta del enorme error que estaba a punto de cometer. Te amo a ti y a nadie mas… Escapate conmigo-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vamos, podemos irnos a Florida, o Paris. Es el lugar mas romántico del mundo…-_

_-Paris. Te veo en una hora-_

_**¡Estupideces! Tu solo piensas estupideces…**_

La voz que nombré cordura me gritó, sacándome de mi sueño sin sentido acerca de mi final de cuento de hadas. Tomé mi bolsa y me preparé para salir al mundo de verdad y enfrentar el desastre que había hecho de mi vida.

-Hina, tengo que irme. De verdad lo pensaré-

Llamé a Hanako

-Muchas gracias por todo-

Llevé a la pequeña al parque por un helado y cuando atardeció la llevé a casa. Faltaban menos de 20 horas para que dijera el "si" que cambiaría mi vida. El único problema era que estaba segura de que sería mi peor error

**tan tan tan taaaan! que les pareció? opiniones, consejos, sugerencias de nuevas historias jajaja… solo presionen este botón de abajo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Ultimo capitulo! Dios mío, me acuerdo que esto empezó por escuchar una canción de Christina Aguilera, y miren, ya me han regalado mas de 100 reviews y como 50 lo han agregado a favoritos… Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia con esta loca… Disfrutenlo :)**

Llegué a casa y tenía como diez mensajes de voz de Sai. Tenía el teléfono apagado y estaba segura de que tenía otra docena en el buzón de voz.

Presioné un botón y se escuchó la voz de Sai

_Sakura, te he llamado como diez veces al celular y no me contestas… Cuando escuches esto devuelve la llamada, por favor_

_beep…_

_Sakura, por favor contesta. La boda es mañana y no se nada de ti…_

_beep…_

_¡Sakura, pareces una chiquilla! Déjate de estupideces y llámame ya…_

_beep_

_Sa…_

Detuve la grabación. Aquel hombre era un imbécil. Marqué su numero y contestó al tercer beep

-¿Sakura? Te he llamado mil veces…-

-Si, me has llamado una chiquilla, y una estúpida, escuché eso…-

-Por favor, lo siento, estaba desesperado-

-¿Desesperado? Claro, si yo hubiera golpeado a alguien en su propia casa, no esperaría que se casaran conmigo al día siguente-

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso-

-¿Esa es tu manera de pedir perdón?-

-Lo siento Sakura. Te amo demasiado y no se que haría si te perdiera por eso-

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes, Sai-

-Mira, Sakura, esto te conviene mas a ti que a mi. La casa en la que vives no vale nada-

Vi alrededor. La pequeña sala había pertenecido a los dueños anteriores, y estaba rota en varios lugares. Hanako y yo teníamos que dormir juntas, ya que mi trabajo como enfermera no alcanzaba para conseguir una casa con dos habitaciones.

-Tu auto es el que te compró tu ex esposo, y el banco esta a punto de quitartelo, Hanako esta en una buena escuela solo porque yo la pago. Tu ex esposo se irá mañana, y con él tu ultima esperanza de tener una vida decente sin mi, ¿Quieres que siga?-

-Eres un imbécil-

-Si, si… Pero soy el único imbécil que te tendrá a ti y a tu hija viviendo bien-

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a llorar. Qué vida la mía.

En esos tres años, mi vida había pasado de no ser perfecta, a ser una mierda.

Mi tía Tsunade había muerto en un accidente de auto, y el nuevo director me había bajado a enfermera, con casi la mitad del sueldo. Sai me había ayudado todo ese tiempo, y por eso lo quería tanto. Por lo menos antes de que se volviera un imbécil arrogante. pero tenía razón, debía casarme con él, ya que Sasuke se iría al día siguiente, y tal vez jamas lo volvería a ver.

Me fui a dormir, para disfrutar por ultima vez de no dormir al lado del ser que hacía solo horas había comenzado a repugnarme

…

Las manitas de Hanako me movieron, haciendo que abriera los ojos en la oscuridad

-Mamá-

Volteé a ver a la pequeña con su vestido blanco, idéntico al mío en miniatura.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-

Le dije entre risas

-Aun es muy temprano, ¿No crees?-

Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó pensando un segundo

-Mamá…-

Vio alrededor, y se acercó mas a mi

-Escuché cuando hablabas con la tía Hinata… Y aun es temprano para decir que no-

-Tal vez entendiste mal, yo quiero casarme con Sai-

Le mentí, agradeciendo que no había luz para no tener que explicar por qué lloraba

-¿Aunque te pegue? Papá nunca te pegó, y te quiere mucho… Puedo llamarlo y decirle que nos lleve a Disney o a la playa, ¿Quieres eso?-

-Tu papá se va a ir, Hanako, ¿No te lo dijo?-

-Dijo que vendría por nosotras… que no se iba a ir sin tenernos en ese avión-

Me reí

-Ya se de donde sacaste toda esa imaginación-

Revolví su cabello negro y le di un beso en la frente

-Aunque quisiera que fuera verdad…-

Dije tan bajo que no pudo escucharme.

-Vas a ver que si vendrá. Mi papi siempre cumple sus promesas…-

Me senté y le di un abrazo

-No te preocupes. Ya verás que como sea vamos a ser muy felices-

Le besé la frente de nuevo y me levanté a hacerle el desayuno.

Cambié a Hanako y la llevé a un salón que Hinata me recomendó. Por los precios, esperaba que hicieran milagros.

-¿Pero qué te pasó?-

Dijo la mujer viendo mi muñeca

-N-nada… Soy algo torpe y me caí en el baño-

Movió la cabeza y continuó sin decir una palabra. Cuando terminó me vi en el espejo y sonreí. El maquillaje cubrió las ojeras y algo de base en la muñeca fue suficiente para hacer el moretón verde desaparecer.

El cabello lacio de Hanako tenía roles, que adornaban su carita redonda a la perfección.

Pagué y me fui a casa, donde Ino y Hinata me esperaban con el vestido.

Afuera vi el auto de Sai y rodé los ojos. No lo había visto desde que me golpeó, y aunque iba a casarme con él aquella tarde, hubiera preferido no verlo nunca mas.

En cuanto entré me recibió con un ramo de rosas, que Hanako tomó y aventó al piso

-¡Mami no te quiere!-

Sai se agacho y le sonrió a la pequeña

-¿Por qué dices eso? Vamos a casarnos en unas horas-

Me miró y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-¡Le pegaste!-

Ino frunció el ceño y Hinata volteó hacia otro lado

-¡¿QUE?-

La rubia tomó una escoba que estaba cerca y apretó ligeramente el palo

-N-no, Hanako… Sai y yo solo jugábamos y… y yo me caí. Ya ves que torpe es tu madre-

-Ven aquí un segundo, Sakura. Tenemos que hablar acerca de la boda-

Me abrió la puerta de mi habitación

-A solas-

Mi cuerpo se tensó y entré, él cerró la puerta de golpe tras de mi

-¿Le dijiste a Hanako? No era necesario… Ahora me odiará. Pasará la mayoría de su vida con una mala imagen mía…-

-¡¿Y qué buena imagen puede tener de ti después de que me hiciste esto?-

Le mostré mi muñeca, el maquillaje cubría el moretón, pero estaba segura de que entendió

-Lo siento… No estaba pensando… Te amo tanto que al verlo aquí solo…-

-Mira Sai, no necesito explicaciones. Vamos a casarnos porque no me queda de otra, ¿De acuerdo?-

-No quiero que sea de esta forma, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, cuando me querías-

-Pues ayer, me pareció que eso era exactamente lo que querías-

-¡No sabia que mas decirte, estaba desesperado!-

Me tomó de los hombros, obligándome a verlo a la cara

-Todo lo mío siempre ha sido tuyo… Te amo, y siempre va a ser así, sin importar qué-

Me rendí. Parecía bastante serio, y no me había gritado ni una vez…Ademas, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Mientras menos me desagradara el asunto, sería mejor

-¿Prometes no volver a golpearme?-

Asintió

-La próxima vez que me toques, me largo y jamas vuelves a verme-

Me abrazó

-Te juro que jamás te volveré a tocar, amor-

Salimos de la habitación y se despidió de Hanako, Ino y Hinata. Cuando salió de la casa las cuatro nos quedamos calladas

-¿Como que ese infeliz te golpeó?-

me dijo Ino horrorizada, buscando alguna marca

-No fue nada, Ino.-

-Claro que si-

Interrumpió Hinata

-Te dejó un moretón enorme en la espalda solo porque Sasuke fue a visitarte, ¡Es el padre de tu hija, alguna vez tienen que verse!-

-Hinata, ya arreglamos todo. Vamos a cambiarnos, la boda es en poco tiempo-

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? Naruto estaría encantado de recibirte en la casa-

-No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Asi es mejor para todos-

-Entonces, si estas segura de querer casarte con Sai…-

-No estoy segura de nada, solo de no querer quedarme sola-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me levanté muy temprano para preparar mi maleta. EL vuelo era hasta las seis, pero tenía cientos de cosas que hacer antes de irme. Empaqué un par de trajes, y suficiente ropa para una semana, lo demás legaría con la mudanza y compraría lo que faltara.

Cerré la maleta y la puse a un lado de la puerta, antes de salir hacia la casa de Karin. Aun no tenía ni idea de que estaba enterado de que el pequeño no era mi hijo.

Llegué al pequeño edificio de departamentos y toqué el timbre que estaba al lado de su nombre

-¿Quien es?-

-Sasuke-

-¡Sasuke! El pequeño Daisuke no esta, deberías regresar en otro momento, cuando regrese de la escuela-

-Dejame entrar, no me importa quien este ahí dentro-

Un chirrido de la puerta me indicó que podía abrirla, lo hice y fui directo a la puerta que tenía un veintiséis encima. Toqué y me abrió la pelirroja con el cabello enmarañado y solo una bata mal puesta

-¿C-como estas, Sasuke-kun?-

Entrecerró la puerta tras ella e intentó besarme, pero ladeé la cara y la empujé adentro

-Eres una puta-

Se hizo la ofendida

-¿Como le puedes llamar puta a la madre de tu hijo? Eres un cínico, Sasuke-

-Ese niño no es mío-

-¿De quien mas puede ser? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo bien que la pasamos cuando Sakura no estaba cerca?-

-¿Esperas que te crea que yo era el único? Eres mas publica que escuela de gobierno-

-Pero…-

Le mostré el papel, con solo ver el nombre del laboratorio comenzó a llorar

-Perdoname…-

Me dio un abrazo del que no pude zafarme

-Tenía tanto miedo de tenerlo sola y solo pude pensar en ti-

-Mi esposa me dejó por tu culpa, Karin. Dejaste a mi verdadera hija sin una familia…-

Un hombre de cabello largo, con una cicatriz arriba de la ceja salió de la habitación, se notaba que acababa de levantarse

-¿Qué pasa, am…? Sasuke…-

-¿Asi que este remedo de hombre es el papá? Entonces todo ese teatrito que armaron afuera de mi oficina fue mentira…-

-No lo entiendes, yo había perdido mi trabajo, y a él no le alcanzaba para pagar nada…

-Claro, y decidieron verle la cara al imbécil de Uchiha…-

Me habían estado engañando por tres años, viviendo de lo que le daba a un niño que ni siquiera era mío

-Ustedes dos son increíbles-

Karin se acercó a mi, y casi la tiré al suelo de un golpe.

El otro imbécil se acercó, y me aseguré de romperle la nariz.

Estaba tan furioso que hubiera deseado matar a los dos

-Espero que estén felices, hijos de puta. Gracias a ese mocoso mi vida ha sido una mierda día tras día… Espero hayan disfrutado ese dinero, porque será lo ultimo que van a recibir de mi-

Mientras Karin se levantaba, salí del edificio.

Tenía que hacer una ultima parada antes de irme, algo que me haría la persona mas feliz o miserable el resto de mis días.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Terminé de ponerme el vestido y las zapatillas que no había usado en un largo tiempo. Ino me regaló un broche azul que era de mamá, y Hinata me prestó uno de los collares que le regaló Naruto en algún aniversario de bodas.

-Te ves hermosa-

Me dijo la rubia, mientras su pequeño pelirrojo jalaba su vestido

-Si, te ves muy bien-

Continuó Hinata

-Quisiera también sentirme así…-

Dije mas para mi misma, esperando que no me escucharan

-Bueno, ya todo esta listo, Vamos a la iglesia entonces-

Llegamos al lugar, donde ya todo el mundo nos esperaba. Ya que mi padre y el de Sai habían muerto, tuve que caminar sola, escuchando la típica canción de boda.

La iglesia nunca pareció tan grande y oscura. Sentía que la gente me miraba y juzgaba, que nadie creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para estar ahí.

Llegué al lado de Sai y comenzó la ceremonia mas tediosa y aburrida de mi vida.

-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-

De verdad deseaba que alguien se levantara y dijera lo que yo era demasiado cobarde para admitir. No amaba a Sai y nunca sería feliz a su lado

El hombre estaba a punto de continuar cuando alguien se levantó

-Sakura, hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca-

Aquella voz tan perfecta me hizo sonreír y lagrimas de alegría brotaron de mis ojos. Hanako tenía razón. El hombre que amaba había regresado por mi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Cuantos boletos necesita?-_

_Preguntó la mujer del mostrador con una sonrisa. _

_-Uno, por favor-_

_Le entregué el dinero y me dio mi boleto. Le agradecí, y antes de salir me di la vuelta_

_-¿Sabe que? Deme otros dos. Casi me olvido de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida-_

Recordé eso mientras llegaba a casa. Estacioné el auto y subí por mi maleta y a ponerme algo mas elegante. Tenía una boda que detener.

Aventé la maleta a la cajuela y acomodé bien la sillita de Hanako.

Tomé la invitación que Naruto olvidó y vi la dirección de la iglesia. Llegué antes que Sakura y me senté en las bancas de en medio, lejos de la vista de Sai.

Pronto escuché la típica canción que se toca cuando entra la novia, y al voltear atrás vi a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo; Mi Sakura.

Caminó sola hasta encontrarse con Sai, quien tomó su mano. Él se veía extremadamente feliz. Ella no.

Después de la ceremonia mas horriblemente desesperante, llegó la frase que esperaba

-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-

Sakura volteó a todos lados, esperando que alguien hablara, pero el miedo a ser rechazado me dejó mudo.

EL hombre iba a seguir cuando me levanté. Los ojos de todo mundo estaban fijos en mi, pero los únicos que me importaban eran dos orbes verdes que brillaban debido a las lágrimas. Aquello me hizo olvidar el discurso que había planeado mientras el padre hablaba sobre el inexistente amor que Sakura le tenía a Sai

-Sakura, hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca-

_Bien, ganaste el premio a la frase mas idiota del año_

-¿Sabes que? No recuerdo haberteli dicho, y me arrepiento demasiado…-

Caminé hacia el pasillo, en medio de toda la gente que me veía. Algunos asustados, y muy pocos, solo la gente que de verdad amaba a Sakura, me veían con alegría

-Jamas he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, Sakura, y me arrepiento de verdad por todo lo que pasó. Pero hay un lugar donde podemos empezar de cero. Compraremos una casa en la playa donde podrás salir a correr en la arena cuantas veces quieras, y te prometo que jamas volveré a hacer nada que pueda lastimarte. Tu eres mi vida, cada uno de los días que me quedan.-

Caminó hasta quedar alejada de mi solo unos metros

-Sasuke-

El imbécil con traje se acercó a Sakura, tomandola del brazo

-Hay cientos de mujeres alla afuera, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte con la mía?-

-Yo la amé mucho antes de que tu la conocieras-

-Y luego la perdiste, por imbécil… Por algo pasan las cosas, Sasuke. Vete a ser feliz en algún otro lado, lejos de la hermosa familia que perdiste porque no pudiste mantener las manos lejos de otra mujer-

-Aun así, me ama mas que a ti-

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar un segundo?-

Dijo Sakura con la cara roja de rabia

-Sasuke Uchiha… Me engañas con cuanta mujer se te atraviesa, y justo ciando reúno el valor de aprender a vivir junto a ti, regresas a arruinar mi día especial. Ningun hombre, ¡Ninguno! me ha lastimado tanto como tu, y estoy casi segura de que lo que dices es otra de tus mentiras-

Hanako se acercó, ayudando a levantar su vestido

-¿Pero sabes algo? Siempre he amado la forma en que mientes-

Me tomó de la mano y yo hice lo mismo con Hanako antes de salir corriendo.

Subimos al auto y arranqué con un chirrido de las llantas, dejando todo el humo en la cara de los elegantes invitados que habían llegado tarde.

Vi al amor de mi vida a los ojos, y supe que desde ese momento nada nos separaría. La tomé de la mano todo el camino, mientras imaginábamos juntos nuestra nueva vida en California.

_**FIN**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sasuke me levantó con un beso, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue su perfecta cara y la playa de fondo. Lo acerqué un poco mas y lo besé de nuevo, jalandolo hacia la una vuelta, poniéndome encima de él-¿Hanako…?-Intentó protestar, pero mordí su labio inferior-Despierta hasta las diez,-Miré el reloj: Las 9:30.-Tenemos media hora-Sonrió de la forma que tanto me gustaba, y lo besé de nuevo, esta vez mientras me deshacía de los estorbosos bóxers que traía alguna forma consiguió colocarse encima de mi, poniendo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza con las suyas y se deshizo de mi delgada bata. Sonrió al ver que era lo unico que traía puesto.-¿Lo tenías planeado, no?-Asentí con una sonrisa, antes de que me penetrara de una sola estocada, haciendome habíamos hecho tantas veces, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la forma en que encajábamos a la perfecció las estocadas lentas mientras me besaba, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, intentando acercarlo un poco mas mientras inhalaba su aroma a los dulces de menta a los que era casi puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando solo la cabeza de Hanako sobre el hombro de Sasuke. El padre tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía moviendo, con una expresión tan perfecta que se me hizo injusto detenerlo-Sa.. Sasuke-Abrió los ojos y se detuvo, le indiqué que volteara con la mirada y se encontró con Hanako-¿Que hacen?-Preguntó curiosa, moviéndose y parandose en sus puntas para ver mejor-Yo… tu madre lo explica mejor, ¿No Sakura?-Lo vi con odio unos segundos y luego le sonreí a la pequeña-Tu papá y yo… Estamos jugando-SU carita se iluminó-¿Puedo jugar?-Sasuke frunció el ceño-¡No!-Pero se ve tan divertido. Debiste ver la cara de mamá cuando entré-Sentí mi cara ponerse caliente-¿Que quieres, Hanako? Deberias estar dormida-Tengo hambre-Suspiré. El segundo bebé tendría que esperar, como lo hizo los últimos tres años.-Sube a ver la tele, ahora te llevo el desayuno-La pequeña se fue brincando, intenté levantarme, pero Sasuke me detuvo-Podemos terminar antes de que regrese-Le sonreí y besé su frente-Tal vez en la noche. Tu tienes que irte a trabajar, "Importante dueño de las empresas Uchiha en California"-Le dije imitando al presentador de noticias que lo mencionaba cada semana-Tu Sasuke es toda una celebridad-Le sonreí mientras me ponía mi ropa de nuevo-Vete a cambiar, celebridad. Llegarás tarde-Salí a prepararle el desayuno a Hanako y Sasuke. A la pequeña huevo con salchicha y a él un café con pan tostado y mermelada. No pude quedarme en la mesa, ya que el olor de la comida me dio nauseas. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke salió corriendo, tarde como una película con Hanako y le preparé palomitas. Comí un poco y me sentí mal. En solo unos minutos estaba vomitando, con Hanako viendome desde la sala-Mamá, ¿Estas bien?-Le sonreí antes de vomitar una vez mas, cuando terminé me fui a acostar-¿Quieres que llame a papá? Él sabe que hacer…-No, llama a la tía Hinata y pasamela-Me entregó el teléfono-¿Sakura, estas bien, llamo un doctor?-No, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-De acuerdo, ¿No quieres que vaya por Hanako y se la deje a Naruto?-No, no creo que sea contagioso. Tal vez la cena me hizo daño-Esta bien, llegaré pronto-Llegó después de unos minutos con una bolsa llena de pastillas y jarabes.-Hinata, no debías molestarte, solo quería un poco de compañia-Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me quitó el cabello de la frente-No es ninguna molestia, Sakura-Me sonrió y luego frunció ligeramente el ceño, viendome fijamente-¿Que es lo que tienes?-Pues nauseas, me mareo mucho, el olor de casi toda la comida me da asco…-Sus ojos color perla se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-No estas enferma…-Se levantó y comenzó a brincar, adiviné lo que pensaba y la detuve-Hinata, no es eso… hemos tratado por tres años, y nada… Ya sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez-Había tenido un embarazo de alto riesgo, y por desgracia aborté poco antes de los tres meses, quedando en un estado muy delicado. -No quiero que eso se repita. Tener otro hijo es lo que mas quiero, pero tal vez sería mejor así…-Me puse a llorar y abracé a Hinata. Sasuke siempre había querido un niño, y me daba rabia que Karin hubiera podido darselo, aunque todo fuera una farsa. Aunque él constantemente me demostraba que no era importante, me sentía inú tuvo que irse a recoger a sus hijas de ballet. Apenas se habían mudado hacía unas semanas y ya tenían la vida mas organizada que di cuenta de que era tarde, y Sasuke llegaría pronto del trabajo. Me levanté y fui a preparar la llegó Hanako ya había cenado y estaba dormida. Ademas, la cena se había enfriado y yo había vomitado de nuevo.-Sakura, ya llegué-Intentó besarme, pero lo alejé. No tenía ánimos para eso, estaba exhausta por nada.-¿Esta todo bien?-Asentí y lo acompañé al comedor, donde su plato estaba servido-¿No comerás?Solo pensarlo me dio asco de nuevo. Moví la cabeza y me senté a su lado-Te ves hermosa-No le contesté y comenzó a comer, sin decir una palabra. Después del tercer bocado mi vista comenzó a nublarse y me quedé dormidaSentí que Sasuke me cargó y me dejó en la cama. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, jamas me cansaría de mirarlos.-¿En que nos quedamos en la mañana?-Comenzó a levantar mi vestido, pero lo detuve-Tengo mucho sueño, Sasuke. Deberíamos dejarlo para mañana. Tal vez la próxima semana-Noté decepción en su cara-Por favor… hazlo por el pequeño Sanosuke…-Dijo sobando mi vientre vacío, que tal vez jamas volvería a llevar vida en su interior. Empujé su brazo-¡Si tanto quieres un hijo ve a pedirselo a Karin!-Le dí la espalda-Tal vez ella si pueda dartelo…-La ira se convirtió en tristeza, y me puse a llorar. Esa semana había estado extremadamente emocional. Todos los síntomas de un embarazo… MI cuerpo se burlaba de mi.-Amor…-Sasuke me abrazó por atrás, besando mi nuca-No quise hacerte sentir mal. Soy un imbécil…-Tomé su mano-No es tu culpa. Tal vez soy yo… Tal vez dos hijas fueron suficientes… podríamos adoptar.-No quiero un hijo que no sea tuyo-Me dí la vuelta y le sonreí-No te preocupes, Saku. Hanako y tu son mas que suficiente-Mi vista se nubló de nuevo, y me quedé dormida… Me despertó un ruido, y vi mi florero favorito roto. Sasuke tenía cara de niño pequeño que había hecho alguna travesura-¿Qué hora es?-No importa. Duermete, yo llevo a Hanako a la escuela-Antes de salir me entregó una bolsa de plástico con un nudo -Hinata te trajo esto. Dijo que le hablaras al terminar de usarlo-Me dio un beso en la frente y se í la bolsa y vi una cajita con una prueba de embarazo. La llevé a la cocina y la dejé en la barra, luego la tiraría a la é cereal con leche y me puse a ver la televisión. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver la cajita, pensando en las posibilidades, ¿Que daño me haría saber?Seguí las instrucciones y esperé mas de lo debido. Tenía miedo de verlo, ya me había emocionado y no quería decepcionarme una vez tomé con miedo, y en cuanto lo vi llamé a Ino. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Me despertó el sonido del teléfono, Gaara y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo, ¿Quien demonios hablaba a esta hora?Toqué el buró hasta encontrar el teléfono y piqué el primer botón que sentí, por desgracia, contesté-¿Quién demonios es? SI eres alguna fan loca de Gaara, quiero que te quede claro que él es mío, pequeña pu-…-¡Ino, soy Sakura!-Rodé los ojos-Sakura Haruno, ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?-Las diez y… ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, olvidé la diferencia de horario… Pero es algo importante...-¡Son las tres de la mañana, Sakura! Quiero que cuelgues este teléfono, y esperes a que te marque, ¿De acuerdo?-Contestó con un monosílabo, vicio que seguramente le había pegado su inexpresivo marido, y colgó, dejandonos sin poder dormir.A las seis sonó la alarma, asustandonos. Fui a levantar a Hikaru para llevarlo a la escuela y le preparé el desayuno. Gaara decidíó llevarlo en su nuevo auto, le había costado una fortuna, pero no pude decirle nada, ya que la casa que me había comprado valía diez veces lo que ese después de que naciera Hikaru, su banda firmó un contrato con la mayor disquera de Tokio, convirtiendose en una celebridad. -Me voy a trabajar-Sonreí y le di un beso de despedida, al igual que al pequeño pelirrojo-Adios, te amo. A ti también Hikaru, nos vemos en la tarde-En cuanto se fueron, llamé a Sakura. -¡Ino, Ino voy a ser mamá!-¿De que hablas?-Estoy embarazada, cerda-Me puse a saltar, y las dos gritamos al teléfono. Eso era algo que Sakura había deseado un largo tiempo, y me alegraba que al fin lo hubiera conseguido. Hablamos de cosas como la fecha del baby shower y que prefería que fuera, hasta que fue hora de ir por HikaruLo recogí y lo llevé por una hamburguesa a su lugar favorito.A la mitad pasó una mujer con un gran anillo de compromiso, que hizo que los dos volteáramos a verla-¿Por qué tu no tienes uno?-Eso no es importante para mi, Hikaru. Yo se que papá me ama sin nada de eso-La verdad era que deseaba casarme con Gaara. Desde siempre lo había deseado, y desde que comenzó a tener mas admiradoras me hizo desearlo aun mas.-Papá me mostró algo en la mañana…-Sonrió de forma tierna y bajó la cabeza-Se supone que no te diría…-Siguió comiendo sin mirarme-¿Él te dijo que no me dijeras?-Asintió-¿Es algo malo?-No lo se…- Me di cuenta de que mi ceño estaba fruncido-Dimelo-No-Por favor-No-Hikaru, soy tu madre, obedece-Papá se se enojará si te digo. Tu también te enojarás-Vi mi reloj, totalmente furiosa. Gaara seguramente ya había llegado a la casa.-Comete eso en el camino, tengo que hablar con tu padre-Todo el camino me fui pensando en estupideces. ¿Y si le había gustado alguna de sus fans? ¿Y si me dejaba? ¿Y si decidía que prefería irse de gira a quedarse con su familia?Llegué a la casa y abrí la puerta de golpe-Vete a tu habitación. ¡Gaara!-¡En la cocina!-Entré y al ver la mesa puesta toda la ira se desvaneció. -¿Esto era lo que Hikaru no quería decirme?-Me sonrió-EL pequeño guardó el secreto-Me senté y él hizo lo mismo-Se que tal vez ya comiste, pero no quería esperar hasta la cena…-Sacó algo de su bolsillo-Ino, en estos años que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo… Para mi el matrimonio nunca tuvo sentido, hasta que te conocí. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...-Me mostró el anillo y se levantó-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Me quedé en shock por unos segundos. El anillo era hermoso, y mucho mas grande que el de la mujer que vi en el restaurante. Honestamente no me hubiera importado si lo hubiera sacado de una caja de cereal. -Y-yo…-Sentí las lagrimas tibias bajar por mis mejillas y asentí. Gaara me cargó, dandome vueltas por el espacioso comedor mientras los dos nos gritábamos cuanto nos amábamos. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Me levanté en una cama que no conocía, y el olor del desayuno en la habitación contigua hizo que mi estomago rugiera, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que había pasado la noche anterior?Localicé mi pantalón, y después de vestirme fui a la cocina, donde encontré mi camisa… en una mujer a la que se le veía mejor que a mi. No tenía el cabello rosa ni los ojos verdes. Me sentí vacio de dio la vuelta y me vio algo sorprendida-Sai,-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa-Pensé que seguías dormido-Al verla recordé la noche anterior. También recordé que era Shizune, la ultima jefa de Sakura. Siempre terminaba acostandome con gente cercana a ella, con la esperanza de sentir algo parecido a lo que ella me hacía sentir.-¿No quieres que me vaya?-Se sonrojó-Despues de lo de anoche, no te querría fuera de mi casa por nada-¿No estas molesta?-Movió la cabeza mientras mordía un panAun con el cabello sin peinar, y sin maquillaje, me pareció hermosa, ¿Como es que nunca consiguió casarse?-¿No tienes novio, o algo parecido?-No. No me abro fácilmente a nadie-Levanté una ceja. Se había abierto en mas de un sentido conmigo, y muy fácilmente.-Contigo es diferente, ¿Sabes? Ayer comenzamos a hablar, y todo iba muy bien hasta que comencé a tomar. Siento que las cosas ahora sean incómodas entre nosotros-No lo serán si tu no lo quieres…Podríamos olvidar todo esto y empezar de cero, ¿Que te parece?-Me entregó mi desayuno-Esta bien.-Hablamos de estupideces un rato. me contó sus sueños, y yo los míos. Teníamos bastante en común, sobre todo el hecho de que a los dos nos habían roto el corazóé de desayunar y vi la hora. Faltaba media hora para mi trabajo, y aun debía llegar a cambiarme.-Shizune, debo irme…-Se levantó de la mesa-Espera, dejame darte tu camisa…-Fue a su habitación y después de pocos minutos regresó con ella en la mano, con unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa con un alce tomé y le extendí la mano, ella se acercó, y al ver mi mano se rió y la tomó-Deberíamos vernos mas seguido…-Me recargué en el marco de la puerta-Si… estoy ocupado toda la semana, pero el domingo podríamos salir-Asintió, y me di la vuelta. Antes de dar un paso mas sentí una de sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y cuando me di cuenta la tenía parada en sus puntas frente a mi, con sus labios sobre los míos. No se sentían como los de Sakura, sino mucho, mucho cargué y cerré la puerta tras de mi sin separarnos, y cuando suspiró mi nombre me olvidé del trabajo. El jefe entendería que no todos los días encuentras al amor de tu vida.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Vi a Tayuya morder una de sus fresas con chocolate y luego darle un sorbo a su limonada, mientras el mesero traía una orden de camarones a la mantequilla-¿No deberías comer los camarones primero?-Le dije tomando una de sus fresas. Me dio un manazo y se la comió-¿Acaso vas a decirme como comer? ¿Crees que soy estúpida por que con esto del embarazo se me olvidan las cosas? Eres un idiota insensible, Itachi-Se puso a llorar mientras comía, y la gente comenzaba a vernos-Tayuya, por favor no seas dramática. Te amo, pero este no es el momento-¡¿Me amas? Si me amaras, me dejarías comer en paz!-Otras veces no me hubiera importado que Tayuya se comportara como una chiquilla, pero estábamos en medio de una cena con unos importantes socios de la empresa. Hubiera preferido no llevar a Tayuya, pero el hombre insistió en que ella y su esposa se a la pareja frente a nosotros y les pedí perdón con la cena terminó y la mujer sobó la panza de Tayuya-Fue un placer conocerte-Tayuya solo le sonrió y se comió su ultimo bocado de pastel, la mujer la vio fascinada, como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien en ese estadoNos fuimos a nuestro auto y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Llegamos a la casa y Tayuya se fue directo a dormir, seguramente cansada de haber comido tanto, ya que no había hecho nada mas en todo el dí atendí una llamada de Sasuke-¿Hola?-¡Itachi!-¿Que pasa? No es normal que no me contestes con un monosílabo-Sakura…-¿Esta enferma?-No, ella-¿Te dejó de nuevo?-¡NO! Sakura esta embarazada, Itachi, ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!Hablamos sobre hacer un viaje y hacerle un baby shower sorpresa. Sasuke deseaba que fuera niño, aunque me dijo que no le importaba, lo conocía bastante bien. Quería tener a alguien a quien dejarle las empresas de Estados Unidos, y no estaba dispuesto a darselos al que se casara con su pequeña Hanako. Quedamos de ponernos de acuerdo en la fecha del viaje y se despidió de el camino a la habitación me puse a pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que al fin fueran felices, perdieron una hija, se separaron, tuvieron otra, estuvieron a punto de perderse de nuevo, y al fin terminaron juntos, ¿Y si a Tayuya y a mi nos pasaba algo así? Yo la amaba, pero me daba terror pensar que ella alguna vez dejara de sentir lo mismo por , estaba el pequeño. Económicamente, no le faltaría nada, pero jamas me lo perdonaría si algo malo le pasara en cualquier otro aspecto. El mundo en el que nacería era un lugar horrible, y por mas que su madre y yo intentáramos protegerlo, algún día tendría que é a la habitación aterrado, y vi a Tayuya dormir plácidamente, haciendome acosté a su lado, viendo el techo y me puse a pensar. Tenía miedo. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal con ese bebé, ¿Y si no era un buen padre? ¿Y si no lo educaba bien? Había millones de pensamientos en mi cabeza, robandome el sueño-Itachi-¿Si?-Me senté en la cama, listo para salir por cualquier antojo de Tayuya, pero me detuvo y me acostó de nuevo-Te amo-Esas dos palabras se deshicieron de las dudas, como si fueran una especia de hechizo. Pero el sueño no regresó.Toqué el vientre redondo de Tayuya y sentí un golpecito en la mano.¿Por qué amargarme la vida en ese momento? Tenía una mujer a la que amaba a mi lado, y estaba a punto de ser papá, por lo demás tendría tiempo de sobra para é los ojos y me quedé dormido, casi seguro de que sonreía.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sakura, amor, te tengo una sorpresa-Abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke sonreír antes de volver a cerrarlos-Amor, por favor, levantate-Suspiré-¿No puedes dejarme dormir? Anoche la pasé muy mal. Me levanté al baño un millón de veces-Escuché su risa-Por favor amor, vamos-Me paré de la cama con su ayuda y me llevó a la playa. El día estaba soleado y hermoso, como siempre, lo que me dio una rabia terrible-¡¿Me levantaste por esto? Vivimos en California, Uchiha, esto se ve todos los días!-Escuché a alguien aclarar su garganta para llamar mi atención-¡¿Qué ray…?-Vi a Ino parada frente a mi, con sus dos cerillos a los lados-¿Cerda?-Luego vi que mis amigos mas cercanos estaban ahí.Hinata, sus dos hijas, Naruto, Itachi, Tayuya con la panza del tamaño de una pelota de playa, y por supuesto mi hermana y cuñado-¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?-Una especie de baby shower sorpresa-Me sentí mal por haberle gritado, y naturalmente me puse a llorar y lo abracé-¿Ahora que tienes?-Perdoname por gritarte frente a todos… Yo no sabia…-Me calló con un corto beso-No vinieron desde tan lejos para verte llorar, hermosa. Esta fiesta es tuya, sonríe-Nunca supe si fue por la emoción, o por el inmenso amor que lo tenía, pero me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era. No solo físicamente, también por dentro. Me sentí la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por tener un hombre así a mi lado. -Me dijiste que no harías nada. Eres un mentiroso-Lo besé, y después sonreímos al mismo tiempo-Pero por alguna razón me encanta como me mientes-_Sonreí al recordar todo eso y tomé la arrugada mano de mi Sasuke. No me sorprendió emocionarme como la primera vez que la tomé.-¿Qué pasa, Saku?-Me dijo sonriendo mientras las olas mojaban nuestros pies-Recordaba la vez que me hiciste el baby shower de Sanosuke-El pequeño Sanosuke ya era todo un hombre, y se había casado con la ultima hija de Hinata, Hana. Siempre me pareció una niña hermosa, y no pude estar mas feliz cuando mi Sano me dijo que se casaría con ella. Tenían una pequeña de dos añ se había regresado a Tokio, donde estaba casada y tenía dos hijos. A los pequeños los veíamos durante las vacaciones de verano y me dio un beso en la frente-¿No te parece increíble que la vida se haya pasado tan rápido? Me parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Hanako se graduó…-Tomó uno de los únicos mechones rosas que me quedaban-Tu cabello se veía lindo ese día, ¿Te acuerdas? No tuviste tiempo de ir al salón, y aun así eras la mamá mas hermosa de todas-Le sonreí-¿Y tu recuerdas la boda de Sanosuke? Tu cabello ya comenzaba a tener canas, pero te veías igual de guapo que en nuestro baile de graduación-Si Maka no se nos hubiera ido todo sería diferente… Hay tantas cosas que desearía cambiar-Ahora no pensemos en eso. De todos modos hubiéramos terminado juntos. Desde que te conozco, no te he dejado de amar un solo día-Nos levantamos juntos y caminamos por la playa mientras el sol se metía, regalandonos un hermoso atardecer. Pero lo mas hermoso era saber que estaríamos juntos hasta el ultimo día de nuestra vida.**Aquí esta el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, gracias por esperar a que a mi imaginación le dieran ganas de regresar de viaje, y sobre todo gracias por todos sus reviews, y por agregar a favoritos la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo:)**


End file.
